


Arabian Nights

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angry Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Prince Adam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser gay não é exatamente um traço desejável em um príncipe Árabe, então Aamir, agora conhecido como Adam, mudou-se para a América, onde poderia ser ele mesmo. Mal sabia ele que ao voltar para sua terra Natal, para o casamento de seu irmão, sua vida sofreria uma reviravolta totalmente inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma das minhas favoritas até agora. Aproveitem ;)

Tommy  PoV

Foi uma situação bem complicada para um viajante se meter! E a culpa nem era minha! Fui pego de surpresa e acusado porque não sabia falar a língua e, portanto, não pude me defender. Mas eles não iam me pegar! Não mesmo.  Se tem  uma coisa que eu aprendi nessa vida é a me safar.

Ter um rosto bonito ajuda bastante também. As esposas dos figurões sempre se compadeciam da minha situação e nisso, eu ganhava dinheiro, roupas e, quase sempre, muito sexo.

Mas meu rosto bonito não ia me ajudar com os guardas brutamontes. Eu precisava sumir, e rápido. Não podia ficar encolhido atrás daquela barraca de frutas no meio do mercado poeirento para sempre.

Arriscando uma olhada em volta, percebi que a rua estava lotada de pessoas, transeuntes e comerciantes, falando alto e pechinchando produtos. Ninguém me notaria se eu me misturasse com as pessoas. Levantei-me devagar, espanando a poeira da roupa, o mais casual possível e me forcei a não olhar para os lados de forma suspeita. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo e sai para a multidão.

Não dei nem dois passos e ouvi os gritos em árabe que vinha escutando a manhã inteira. Não sabia o que estavam dizendo, mas quando olhei para trás, vi os quatro guardas empurrando as pessoas em seu caminho para chegarem até mim.

Eles apontavam para mim e então para seus próprios cabelos.

Sim, eu havia me esquecido que era a única pessoa loira em um mar de cabelos negros. Era hora de correr outra vez.

Meus pés estavam tão acostumados, que começaram a se mover antes que eu me  desse conta . Mas era difícil correr naquele calor e eu não comia ou bebia nada desde o dia anterior. Meus pulmões começaram a arder e minha visão ficou embaçada.

Virei uma esquina e dei de cara com um beco sem saída.

−Merda! – já podia ouvir os passos atrás de mim e o pânico ameaçou tomar conta do meu cérebro. 

Ao meu lado, vi uma janela aberta. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei para dentro e me agachei. Estava escuro e fresco lá dentro. Os guardas passaram pelo beco e se foram sem olhar pela janela. Sorte a minha!

Me levantei  e comecei a explorar o cômodo onde eu estava. Parecia um quarto de banho. Havia uma tina enorme no meio e vários baldes cheios d’água ao redor, uma toalha limpa e até um sabão perfumado. Provavelmente havia entrado em uma casa de gente rica.

Em uma cadeira, havia um delicado traje de odalisca, em cores vivas e brilhantes. Uma saia esvoaçante, um bustiê de veludo e um véu quase transparente, com uma tiara para prendê-lo no lugar.

Minha atenção voltou rapidamente para a água. Minha sede era tanta, que poderia beber um balde inteiro. Peguei uma concha e bebi um gole. Estava tão limpa e fresca que não consegui evitar o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios. Depois de saciar minha sede, peguei mais um pouco para lavar o rosto e os braços e, instigado pela quietude ao meu redor, tirei a camisa surrada e joguei um pouco da água em meu peito, na esperança de aliviar o calor e o mau cheiro.

Distraído, não percebi que a porta se abriu. O grito agudo da mulher parada na porta poderia ter estourado vidraças, se houvesse alguma por perto. Ela falava rápido em árabe e eu não entendia nem uma palavra.

−Merda! Por favor, não grite! – eu disse, na esperança vã de que ela me entendesse. – Por favor!

Para minha total surpresa, ela parou e olhou para mim, os enormes olhos negros assustados, mas curiosos. Recoloquei a camisa e me aproximei.

−A senhora me entende? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. – Me desculpe por invadir sua casa! Tomei um pouco de água, espero que não se importe. – novamente, apenas um gesto negativo de cabeça – Será que a senhora pode me ajudar? Não como nada há dias!

Ela me fez um sinal para esperar e desapareceu pela porta. Fiquei imaginando se ela tinha ido buscar os guardas.

Apreensivo, comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, esperando pelo pior. Minutos depois, ela voltou com uma bandeja na mão, com carne fria, pão e algumas frutas.

−Muito obrigado! – peguei a bandeja e tentei comer como uma pessoa civilizada, mas a fome era tanta, que foi um tremendo esforço.

Havia apenas os caroços das tâmaras na bandeja quando a devolvi para a mulher, que me olhava curiosa.

−Obrigado mais uma vez. Será que posso pedir um último favor? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Preciso sumir da cidade, os guardas do palácio estão atrás de mim...

A mulher se levantou rápido e cruzou os braços sobre o peito volumoso, sacudindo a cabeça energicamente e então, passou um dedo pelo próprio pescoço, querendo dizer que morreria se me ajudasse.

−Se me ajudar, poderei ir embora sem que ninguém me veja. Se tentar sair sozinho, as chances são de que os guardas me verão e aí sim, a senhora estará em apuros!

Ela ficou me olhando por vários minutos, séria, até que soltou um suspiro resignado e sumiu novamente pela porta, voltando com um panfleto que entregou para mim. Estava todo escrito em árabe, mas no final, havia uma tradução rustica:

“O sultão oferecerá uma grande festa para dar as boas vindas aos chefes estrangeiros que chegaram ao reino. O banquete será acompanhado de música e dança.” 

−Certo...  e  onde eu entro nisso? – Ela apontou para mim e então, para as roupas de odalisca na cadeira. – O que? De jeito nenhum! Não mesmo !!!

Dando de ombros, a mulher se levantou e apontou para o meu pescoço, antes de se virar para a porta.

−Deve haver outro jeito! – novamente fazendo que não com a cabeça, ela pegou o véu e o colocou na frente do rosto, depois, apontou para mim, dando a entender através dos sinais, que achava que eu me parecia com uma mulher.

−Mas eu sou um homem! Eu não sei dançar! Vão me descobrir e eu perderei a cabeça mais rápido do que se pode dizer ‘cidadão americano’. Não que isso signifique alguma coisa para esses bárbaros...

Ultrajada, ela deu um tapa no topo da minha cabeça, me olhando feito, então relaxou e colocou as mãos nos meus quadris, me fazendo mexe-los de um lado para o outro. Depois, apontou para mim com as duas mãos como quem diz “viu como é simples?! ”

Nem em um milhão de anos aquilo seria uma boa ideia, mas boa ideia ou não, era a única que eu tinha.

−Está bem. Vamos logo com isso, então...

Batendo palmas, ela avançou na minha direção, arrancando minha camisa e depois as calças. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela me empurrou para dentro da banheira.

− Hey ! Calma! Eu posso me lavar sozinho!

Me ignorando  totalmente, ela começou a esfregar minhas costas com um pano e o sabão perfumado. Até que foi bom ter alguém cuidando de mim, para variar.

Logo, eu estava cheirando como uma garota e quase parecendo com uma também, já que ela insistiu em fazer minha barba e raspar todos os pelos do meu peito.

Para o próximo passo da minha transformação, ela me colocou sentado em um banco e besuntou meu rosto com vários pigmentos coloridos que guardava em uma caixa de madeira. Olhos, bochechas e lábios.

O que mais me preocupava era o traje, mas como o universo tem um senso de humor bastante peculiar, é claro que ele me serviu perfeitamente. A mulher apenas precisou colocar alguns lenços pequenos no bustiê, para me dar os seios que eu não tinha. O lenço ao redor da cabeça e sobre o rosto era a peça final e mais importante do meu disfarce. Ela o prendeu cuidadosamente com a tiara, em seguida, tirou várias pulseiras e joias no armário, distribuindo-as pelo meu corpo todo.

Dando o trabalho por encerrado, ela se afastou e olhou para minha triste figura, com olhar aprovador. Em seguida, começou a me empurrar em direção à porta.

−Eu vou morrer hoje! Eu sei que vou! – resmunguei. Ela riu e me apontou um espelho de bronze polido pendurado na parede.  Me encarando  no reflexo, estava uma bonita odalisca de olhos bem pintados. – Uau! A senhora conseguiu! Eu sou uma mulher!

−Claro que sim! Agora vamos indo!

−Você fala?

−Claro!

−Então por que não falou comigo antes?

−Não posso falar com homens.

−Por que está falando agora, então?

−Não estou vendo nenhum homem por perto. – ela disse e piscou para mim.

−Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com isso...

Ela riu de novo e começou a me empurrar para a porta mais uma vez.

−Venha atrás de mim. Mantenha a cabeça baixa e a boca fechada.

Saímos para o mercado e conforme passávamos, as pessoas abriam caminho para nós, inclusive vários guardas do palácio.

Aquela foi  a  caminhada mais longa da minha vida!

 

Adam  PoV

−Alteza! Seja razoável! O senhor está representando o seu pai em um evento importantíssimo para o país! – o Vizir dizia. Ele era o único que podia ralhar comigo e naquele momento, estava abusando do privilégio.

−Se é tão importante assim, por que ele e meu irmão não estão aqui? – eu disse, bufando. – A única vantagem de ser o filho mais novo é não precisar comparecer a essas festas chatas!

−O senhor seu pai e o príncipe herdeiro foram até o reino vizinho tratar do casamento da jovem princesa, mas ficaram detidos por uma tempestade de areia.

−Minha irmã tem apenas dez anos! Eles estão malucos?

− Vossa alteza, peço  que não fale assim do senhor seu pai! Ao contrario do senhor, ele preza as tradições do nosso povo! O casamento deve ser acertado o mais breve possível, o que não implica que ele acontecerá logo.

Ele estava certo, claro, mas ainda assim, o fato de meu pai estar escolhendo um homem para casar com a minha irmãzinha, ainda me chateava. Isso e o fato de que por causa daquela viagem, eu seria obrigado a comparecer a mais chata das festas chatas.

−Está bem. Eu  vou na  maldita festa, mas não vou usar o vestido!

Horrorizado, o Vizir abriu e fechou a boca, várias vezes, sem conseguir dizer nada. Minha vontade era de rir, mas me forcei a ficar quieto e fazer cara feia.

−Mas alteza, a  djellaba  e o turbante são símbolos do orgulho de sua família! Como pode rejeitá-los?! Eu bem sabia que o senhor seu pai não deveria tê-lo mandado para a América! O senhor se esqueceu das tradições! Não quer nem falar sua língua nativa! É uma vergonha para seu país!

−Golpe baixo! – Eu disse, olhando feito para o Vizir. Eu amo as tradições do meu país, conheço cada dialeto de nossa língua e tento promover o conhecimento sobre nosso povo na América, mas aparentemente, tudo isso não chega aos ouvidos do conselheiro preferido de meu pai. Na verdade, eu até gosto da  djellaba  e do turbante, mas meu pai tem um gosto horrível para cores e roupas e meu irmão é muito mais pesado do que eu. É nessas horas que me arrependo de ter levado tudo o que era meu para o novo continente.

Bufando, retirei o paletó preto de linho, feito pelo melhor alfaiate de Nova York e o joguei num canto.

−Está bem. Eu uso o bendito  djellaba  ...

O Vizir me olhou tão satisfeito, que desconfio que  estava  se contendo para não dar pulinhos de alegria.

−Está esperando o que? Vá buscar o camisolão antes que eu mude de ideia!

Ele saiu em disparada e eu fui despir o resto das minhas roupas de viagem. Sozinho pela primeira vez desde que cheguei  em  casa, vesti um roupão e me sentei para esperar o Vizir. Eu estava em casa há apenas algumas horas e já tinha uma semana de eventos agendados para mim. Às vezes, ser um príncipe não é nada legal.

Alguém bateu a porta e eu mandei entrar sem nem olhar. Quando me virei, vi o criado pessoal do Vizir carregando o  djellaba  e o turbante do meu pai.

−É isso o que ele ia usar essa noite?

−Sim senhor. Foi feito para sua majestade, o sultão, mas o Vizir acha que servirá bem ao príncipe.

Fiquei calado por muito tempo, apenas olhando as peças magníficas que o criado segurava. O turbante era de cetim verde furta-cor, com um adereço de ouro enfeitado com uma enorme pena de pavão. O  djellaba  seguia o tema do turbante e era totalmente bordado, do colarinho à bainha, com pedras, contas e fios de ouro, representando os desenhos de uma pena de pavão.

−Desde quando meu pai resolveu esbanjar tanto assim em roupas? Ou adquiriu tamanho bom gosto?

−Não saberia dizer, alteza... – o criado  rebateu,  obviamente chocado com minha falta de respeito pelo meu pai. – o senhor Vizir pede que se apresse alteza.

−Está bem! Está bem!

Como eu previ, já estava entediado até os ossos na metade da festa. O salão estava bonito, mas depois de feitas as apresentações e de algumas conversas aleatórias, não havia mais nada para fazer, há não ser sentar no trono do meu pai e observar as pessoas. Isso podia ser bem interessante...  por  um tempo. Pelo menos os convidados pareciam estar se divertindo com as dançarinas.

Foi então que eu notei alguma coisa estranha na última fileira de odaliscas. Havia uma que parecia não saber o que estava fazendo ali. Ela acompanhava as outras a muito custo e tinha um olhar apavorado no rosto meio coberto. Ela tinha olhos lindos! E...  pés  enormes! Que estranho... E então, eu entendi. Fiz um sinal para o Vizir se aproximar.

−De onde vieram essas dançarinas, Vizir?

−Da casa de  Luff , meu príncipe. Elas não o estão agradando?

−Não, não... Fiquei apenas curioso. Pode providenciar para que aquela baixinha da última fila seja levada aos meus aposentos logo após o jantar?

−Qual, meu senhor? Aquela com os pés grandes?

−Sim. Ela mesma. Gostei dos olhos dela.

−Como  quiser,  alteza.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy  PoV

Dei graças a Deus quando aquilo finalmente acabou. Agora, só precisava encontrar as roupas que minha amiga disse que ia deixar para mim e sumir dali.

Precisava desaparecer de vista e rápido. O sujeito sentado no trono estava olhando para mim com muita insistência. Quando o vi cochichando com o homem alto que ficava parado ao lado dele, meu sangue gelou.

Estava procurando pela trouxa que deveria estar ali em algum lugar, quando o homem alto entrou no salão onde eu estava com as dançarinas, seguido de dois guardas enormes. Achei melhor me encolher num canto afastado e tentar sumir de vista.

−Essa não! – disse baixinho, quando percebi que eles estavam  vindo na  minha direção. Falavam alto, mas eu não entendia uma palavra sequer. 

Fiquei olhando em pânico para o homem bem vestido enquanto ele falava comigo, e então, os dois guardas colocaram as mãos nos meus ombros e começaram a me empurrar para fora do salão. As outras dançarinas olhavam para mim, algumas com sorrisos no rosto, outras, com expressões espantadas. 

Não conseguia parar de pensar que eles haviam me descoberto e estavam me levando para o cadafalso.

“Eu vou morrer!” Pensava. “Vestido de odalisca! Que morte mais indigna! Ainda bem que ninguém aqui me conhece, serei enterrado como indigente. Isso se eu for enterrado. Eles podem resolver pendurar meu corpo em praça pública para servir de exemplo! E ninguém vai sentir minha falta... Que triste!”

Viramos em um corredor ornamentado do chão ao teto e foi aí que percebi que estávamos indo para dentro do palácio e não para fora, ou para baixo, onde ficariam os calabouços.

Paramos em frente a uma porta dupla e o homem alto abriu uma das folhas, me empurrando para dentro e fechando a porta em seguida.

−O que diabos  está  acontecendo aqui? – eu disse, para as paredes decoradas.

O cômodo era lindo, com teto branco abobadado, cortinas e almofadas coloridas por todos os lados. Rico, mas aconchegante. Havia uma pequena fonte também. Pensei que era muito estranho alguém colocar uma fonte dentro de casa...

Ouvi ruídos atrás de mim e a porta começou a se abrir.

−Não quero ser incomodado até amanhã de manhã. Se eu não chamar, não quero ver ninguém! – ouvi uma voz bonita dizer. Uma voz de homem. 

“Que bom! Ele fala minha língua!” Pensei, recuando para o mais longe possível da porta, por precaução.

Um homem incrivelmente alto e bonito entrou e fechou a porta. É o sujeito que estava sentado no trono. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios grossos e seus olhos estavam cravados em mim. “Oh não!” 

Não que eu tenha problemas em me relacionar com homens, até gosto, especialmente quando  são  tão bonitos quanto aquele. Mas um príncipe do deserto não ficaria feliz com a surpresa que encontraria embaixo dessa saia de odalisca...

Ele começou a falar comigo, mas em árabe. Ergui as sobrancelhas, fazendo que não com a cabeça, tentando dizer que não o entendia. Ele, então, tentou vários dialetos com o mesmo resultado.

−Merda! – Disse, tirando o turbante ornamentado. Ele tinha cabelos negros compridos e brilhantes. – Como vou descobrir que língua você fala?!

Ele estava olhando para mim, então percebeu que eu entendi o que ele disse.

−Você fala inglês, minha linda?

“E agora?” Pensei comigo “ Deixo ele  saber ou não?” Encarei aqueles lindos olhos acinzentados por um tempo antes de me decidir. “Melhor ele saber. Pelo menos entenderei porque vou morrer e quando.”

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e seus lábios se separaram num sorriso radiante.

−Que bom! Eu sou o príncipe  Aamir , segundo filho do sultão. Mas você pode me chamar de Adam, que é meu nome ocidental. Qual seu nome, minha linda?

Fiquei paralisado por um momento. Nem em um milhão de anos conseguiria fazer minha voz soar feminina... Foi então que tive uma ideia. Apontei para ele e coloquei um dedo nos meus lábios, por cima do véu.

−Ah! Você é daquelas que não podem falar com homens, não é? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. – É uma pena. Aposto que você tem uma voz muito doce.

Se aproximando, ele passou um dedo pelo meu rosto, sem tocar o véu.

−Me ajude com o  djellaba  ,  sim? – ele  disse,  me dando as costas. Colocando minhas mãos nos ombros largos pude sentir como eram fortes antes de puxar o enorme casaco bordado até livrar seus braços das mangas. – Pode jogar em qualquer lugar. Vou trocar de roupa agora. Por que você não aproveita e fica mais a vontade também? Tire o véu e relaxe.

Fiz que não com a cabeça e ele  riu .

−Você é quem sabe...

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, corri até a porta, mas ela estava trancada e a chave não estava  a  vista. “Merda!” Pensei.

Sentei-me em uma das almofadas, batendo a mão na testa, tentando pensar em como sair dali. “Ele vai mandar me matar! Pior! Vai me castrar e depois me matar! E pendurar meu corpo na praça, para que todos vejam o que acontece com um homem que resolve se vestir de mulher e tenta enganar o príncipe... Que jeito infeliz de morrer!”

−Você sabe que eu poderia ordenar que  fale  comigo, não é? – ele disse às minhas costas. – e você teria de obedecer.

Não estava preparado para a visão com que me deparei quando me virei. Ele havia colocado uma blusa branca fina, meio aberta no peito e calças largas, também brancas. Estava descalço e com os cabelos molhados. Engoli em seco e agitei a cabeça, na esperança de me livrar dos pensamentos inapropriados que invadiram minha mente.

−Fique tranquila, não vou fazer isso. – ele disse, interpretando  errado minha reação . – Ao contrário... Prefiro provoca-la até que não tenha outra escolha a não ser falar comigo.

Dei um passo atrás, mas ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para ele, então, levantou o véu que cobria meu rosto, sem tirá-lo.

−Como eu imaginava! Você tem lindos lábios, minha querida! – disse, antes de me beijar.

Seus lábios eram macios e sua língua atrevida invadiu minha boca. As mãos dele enlaçaram minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. Em pouco tempo, eu estava perdido naquele beijo, querendo mais, querendo correr minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, para saber se era tão firme quanto seus ombros.

Mas quando ele me puxou para mais perto a fim de colar nossos quadris, eu o empurrei e corri para o outro lado do cômodo.

−Ora essa! Ele riu e andou na minha direção – Não precisa ter medo de mim!

Cobri minha virilha com as mãos, respirando pesadamente.

−A castidade é  super-estimada , sabia? – ele disse, novamente interpretando  errado minha atitude . – Na América isso é coisa do passado e as mulheres estão se divertindo tanto quanto os homens!

Eu sabia muito bem daquilo, tendo sido a fonte da diversão para muitas mulheres e homens nos últimos anos. Mas entre todas as confusões que eu havia me metido esse tempo todo, nenhuma era tão complicada como aquela.

Engoli em seco quando percebi que ele vinha na minha direção mais uma vez e que meu corpo reagia a ele como jamais reagira a ninguém antes. Eu queria ser tocado por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia permitir.

O príncipe se aproximou ainda mais, me prendendo contra a parede, uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto.  Uhg ! Como eu queria beijá-lo! Meio desesperado, passei por baixo do braço dele e me afastei novamente, indo até uma bandeja de prata com garrafas de cristal  em cima. Comecei  a mexer nas garrafas, procurando algo forte o bastante para deixa-lo bêbado.

−Boa ideia, minha linda! Se você soubesse fazer um Martini, seria perfeito.

Sem conseguir me conter, sorri para ele, por baixo do véu e apanhei a coqueteleira que descansava sobreo balcão. “Por que estou tentando impressioná-lo?” Pensei comigo enquanto mexia o drinque. “Quero ele bem longe de mim!” Meu cérebro imediatamente gritou “Mentira!”

Sim, eu o queria o mais perto possível de mim, mas não poderia permitir. Eu tinha de embebedá-lo, fazê-lo dormir e depois fugir, então coloquei duas doses generosas de gim, ao invés de uma e torci pelo melhor. 

Coloquei a azeitona dentro do copo e o entreguei ao príncipe.

−Hum! Isso aqui está forte! Quem a ensinou a preparar um Martini, minha linda?

Dei de ombros e virei de costas para ele. Logo em seguida, senti seus braços me envolverem e uma poderosa ereção pressionada contra a minha coluna. Um gemido desnecessário escapou dos meus lábios.

−Você tem o abdome mais firme que eu já vi em uma moça... Geralmente rapazes que praticam boxe são rígidos assim. – Eu praticava boxe desde menino. – E tem braços fortes também. Mas não tem problema... 

Ele correu os dedos pelos meus braços, como se gostasse que eles fossem musculosos, era quase como se ele desejasse que eu fosse mesmo um homem. Seria possível?

Mais uma vez, senti suas mãos descendo em direção a minha virilha e entrei  em pânico. Afastei-as  e corri para o outro lado do balcão do bar.

−Não se faça de difícil! Vou perder a paciência!

Com medo, recuei e bati a cabeça nas prateleiras de vidro.

−Você pode fugir de mim o quanto quiser, minha linda! Temos a noite toda e eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

Aquilo foi demais para mim. Todo o estresse, o medo e a incerteza, somados a dor na cabeça e ao tesão absurdo que eu sentia por aquele homem, explodiram de uma vez só.

−Já chega! – gritei, arrancando o véu – Mande me bater, me prender, me matar, faça o que quiser! Mas não suporto mais isso!  Não aguento mais essa maldita tiara arrancando meu cabelo e essa maldita saia enroscando em tudo! E não aguento mais você dizendo que eu pareço uma mulher!

Ofegante e irritado, eu olhava para o príncipe, esperando sua reação. E ele começou a rir!

Adam  PoV

Não consegui me segurar! Ele gritava e era tão adorável em sua irritação! Eu comecei a rir. Eu juro que tentei não fazer isso, mas foi impossível.

−Por que você está rindo?! – ele guinchou, jogando o véu no chão, os olhos pareciam soltar chispas de fogo. – Você sabia o tempo todo?

Ele parecia realmente chocado quando chegou àquela conclusão e eu ri ainda mais alto.

−Seu desgraçado! Eu estava morrendo de medo que você fosse mandar me pendurar na praça pelas bolas e você estava se divertindo às minhas custas?

De repente, ele estava sobre mim, acertando meu rosto e peito, com socos bastante fortes para um sujeito magrinho e do tamanho dele.

− Hey , calma rapaz! – eu disse, quando finalmente consegui segurar seus pulsos, fazendo-o parar de me bater. O rosto dele estava muito próximo e eu finalmente podia vê-lo todo. Ele tinha uma beleza delicada, para um homem. Cílios escuros e longos em olhos castanhos brilhantes, um nariz pequeno e arrebitado e os lábios! Eu poderia beijar aqueles lábios cheios e macios para sempre! Seu cabelo era loiro palha e estava ligeiramente embaraçado.

Não sei qual de nós fez o primeiro movimento, mas nossos lábios colaram um no outro em um beijo lascivo e delicioso. Agora sem impedimentos, corri minhas mãos pelo corpo magro, sentindo seus músculos firmes e livrando-o, pouco a pouco, das roupas e joias de odalisca. As mãos dele também corriam pelo meu corpo agora, por baixo da camisa, arranhando minha pele e me puxando para mais perto.

−Qual seu nome, garoto? – consegui dizer, quando nos separamos em busca de ar.

−Tommy Joe. E eu não sou um garoto. – ele respondeu, logo antes de voltar a atacar minha boca com a dele.

−De quantos anos estamos falando? Não quero ser culpado de corromper uma criança...

−Tenho 25, agora cale a boca e me beije, Alteza.

−De jeito nenhum você tem 25 anos! Não parece ter nem dezoito!

−Desculpe, deixei meus documentos na outra saia de odalisca. - ele rebateu sarcástico, jogando a saia no chão e ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo.

O corpo dele era magro e de pele branca, como eu havia visto apenas na América e ele tinha um pesado sotaque nova iorquino também.

−Você é de Nova York?

−Sim. Como você sabe?

−Sotaque. Eu moro lá desde os vinte anos.

−Já havia gente lá nessa época?

−Está me chamando de velho, garoto?

−Quem prefere conversar ao invés de fazer sexo, pra mim é velho. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

−Ora seu... – antes que ele percebesse, eu o agarrei firmemente pela cintura e o joguei sobre meu ombro. Ele gritava e esperneava como um maluco, me fazendo rir. – Pare de gritar garoto, vai alertar os guardas. – eu disse, dando um tapa estalado no traseiro miúdo.

−Ai! Me ponha no chão, Adam! Agora!

O som do meu nome na voz dele me excitou mais ainda e eu o joguei sobre o  futon  macio no meu quarto, me deitando sobre ele.

−Vamos ver quem é velho agora...


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy  PoV

Minha irritação se dissipou assim que senti o peso dele sobre meu corpo e suas mãos correndo pela minha pele. Seu toque era firme e confiante.

O príncipe sabia seduzir um homem.

Seus lábios capturaram os meus e sua língua explorava minha boca, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão empalmava minha ereção por cima da roupa de baixo. E eu queria desesperadamente sentir a pele dele de encontro a minha.

−Você está usando roupas demais para o meu gosto, Alteza. – resmunguei, enganchando um dedo na abertura da camisa branca.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto para mim e se ergueu até sentar nos calcanhares. Tirou a camisa pela cabeça, revelando um torço musculoso de pele morena e coberto de pelos escuros.

−Você é bonito... – eu disse, sem pensar, o que aumentou seu sorriso. Logo, ele se livrava da calça também e eu percebi que ele não usava roupa de baixo. O que eu vi ali me fez engasgar. – E bem grande também...

−Não se preocupe, garoto. Não vou machucar você.

−Acho bom mesmo. Preciso ser capaz de correr dos guardas...

−Você está fugindo?

−Sim, mas não sei por que...  Hey , não está na hora da sua soneca vovô?

−Ora seu...

Com novo ímpeto, ele arrancou a cueca que eu usava e envolveu meu pênis com os dedos, massageando devagar enquanto sua outra mão atiçava meu mamilo.

− Uhg ! Você é bom nisso! – resmunguei, rangendo os dentes.

−Você não viu nada ainda!

Dizendo isso, ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e abocanhou meu pênis todo de uma vez.

−Puta que pariu! – gritei, surpreso, meus dedos voaram para o cabelo dele, apertando as mechas firmemente para que ele não pudesse se mexer. E ele movia sua língua e os lábios numa tortura lenta e deliciosa, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos exploravam a parte interna das minhas coxas e meu traseiro.

Mas de repente, ele sumiu. Abri os olhos e ele não estava no quarto. Olhei em volta, observando tudo com cuidado.

Eu estava deitado em um  futon  cheio de almofadas coloridas e cercado por cortinas brancas bordadas com fios de ouro. Por uma janela eu podia ver o céu noturno coberto de estrelas e uma brisa fresca entrava por ela.

Lentamente meu coração se acalmou, voltando a bater em seu ritmo normal. O suor que cobrira minha pele no calor da paixão, agora me deixava com frio por causa da janela aberta.

Onde ele teria ido? Meus olhos ficaram pesados e eu via pequenas estrelas sempre que os fechava. Meu dia fora longo.

Inclinei-me sobre as almofadas novamente, tentando relaxar. Relaxei tanto, que peguei no sono, apesar do ronco insistente em minha barriga.

Adam  PoV

Tommy era uma delicia de se beijar e eu tinha toda a intenção de passar a noite toda fazendo sexo com ele. E nós estávamos indo muito bem, até que eu ouvi as vozes na  ante-sala  do meu quarto.

Levantei-me o mais rápido possível, vesti um roupão e saí, antes que alguém entrasse no quarto. Por mais moderno que ele fosse, pederastia ainda era crime em meu país. E se alguém descobrisse o jovem nu na minha cama, o fato de eu ser príncipe não significaria nada.

−Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado! – gritei, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de mim.

O Vizir me olhou assustado e então desviou o olhar para o outro lado da sala, onde meu irmão mais velho estava.

−Boa noite para você também, irmão. – ele disse, em árabe.

Pisquei para ele, que me olhava com cara feia.

−Que a paz esteja com você, irmão. – eu disse, postando minhas mãos e me curvando para ele. – Seja bem vindo de volta.

−E com você também, irmãozinho. Como foi de viagem?

−Bem. Águas tranquilas. Você emagreceu. – comentei. A mudança era visível por suas roupas e ele parecia mais alto também. 

Finalmente  Haleem  veio na minha direção e me abraçou.

−Fico feliz que esteja de volta ao lar,  Aamir . Mesmo que por pouco tempo... Como é mesmo que eles o chamam na América?

−Adam. Adam Lambert, o empresário europeu. – eu ri. É claro que eu havia ido para a América disfarçado. Estava tentando fugir das pressões de se ser da realeza em meu país; se contasse a todos quem eu realmente era, não teria a paz que tanto queria. A história me servia bem e eu realmente gostava do meu nome ocidental.

−É engraçado. Nunca conheci ninguém que quisesse não ser um príncipe.

−Os americanos não gostam de reis, irmão. Mas esqueça isso. Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

−Não. Soube que você havia chegado e quis lhe dar um abraço de boas vindas.

−É muito gentil de sua parte,  Haleem , mas eu estou acompanhado...

Meu irmão ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e me encarou surpreso por alguns minutos.

−Ah! Então era por isso que nosso Vizir não queria me deixar entrar?

−Sim. Nós conversaremos pela manhã, está bem?

−Você está muito afoito para voltar lá para dentro... A garota deve ser mesmo muito bonita! Posso dar uma olhada nela?

Combatendo o pânico, dei um passo para o lado, bloqueando a passagem.

−Não, não pode. Vá procurar sua própria garota.

−Está bem, está bem! Não fique zangado... Não é por que Farah me preferiu à você, que todas as garotas vão fazer o mesmo.

Fechei a cara para ele e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Mencionar Farah era golpe baixo!

−Boa noite  Haleem . – disse, ríspido. E então me virei para o Vizir, que acompanhara toda a conversa quieto num canto. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? Suma da minha frente!

O conselheiro só não saiu correndo porque isso estaria aquém de sua dignidade, mas chegou a porta antes que meu irmão, que ria de mim enquanto caminhava.

Farah era minha noiva desde que nasceu. Mas ela havia preferido meu irmão gêmeo, mais velho do que eu cinco minutos e o herdeiro do trono. Eu nunca fora realmente apaixonado por ela, mas a troca me magoara muito de qualquer forma.

Suspirei e fui trancar a porta, outra vez. No caminho de volta para o quarto, apanhei uma bandeja com frutas e queijos sobre o bar, juntamente com um frasco de óleo de cravo da Índia. Eu estava com fome e o óleo serviria muito bem ao meu proposito para aquela noite.

Quando entrei no quarto, porém, meus planos foram por água abaixo. 

Tommy Joe estava dormindo profundamente. Coberto por uma manta de peles e abraçado a um travesseiro. 

Coloquei a bandeja no chão e me sentei a certa distância, para observá-lo dormir enquanto comia.

Agora que podia olhar para ele com calma, percebi como era bonito. De traços delicados, sim, mas não demais. A barba que começava a crescer no queixo dava o toque certo de masculinidade e ele tinha o corpo de um boxeador ligeiro e forte.

De repente, suas pálpebras tremeram e se abriram, revelando os olhos castanhos que ainda ostentavam um pouco de pintura.

− Howdy . – eu disse, sorrindo.

−O que aconteceu? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos. – Você sumiu...

−Ouvi barulho na sala e fui ver o que era. Meu irmão voltou de viagem e queria me ver.

−Oh! Você tem um irmão... Mais velho ou mais novo?

−Mais velho, graças a  Alah ! – levantei as mãos para o céu, ainda segurando uma tâmara e ele riu. Era um som gostoso de se ouvir. – Você está com fome?

Tommy fez que sim com a cabeça e engatinhou pelas almofadas até chegar mais perto de mim e da bandeja. Apanhou um pêssego e mordeu com vontade. Ele era absolutamente adorável.

−Tommy Joe, não é? – novamente ele fez que sim com a cabeça, limpando o suco da fruta que corria por seu queixo. – Como você veio parar aqui, Tommy?

−Achei que seria divertido conhecer essa parte do mundo. Infelizmente a barreira da língua me causou mais problemas do que eu imaginava.

−O que você faz para viver, lá na América?


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy  PoV

Engoli  em seco. Como  contar a ele que eu na verdade, vivia me aproveitando da bondade de estranhos como ele? Que na verdade eu não passava de um músico canastrão que seduzia as esposas e filhas de seus patronos para que elas me dessem o que eu estava precisando? Ora essa, às vezes até mesmo os próprios patronos acabavam em minha teia.

−Nada de mais... Faço pequenos trabalhos aqui e ali. E as vezes toco violão na rua para ganhar uns trocados. 

−E como conseguiu vir para tão longe? As passagens não são baratas, mesmo para terceira classe.

−Eu arrumei um emprego no navio. – na verdade, foi o primeiro emprego de verdade que já tive.

−Entendi. Quando você chegou?

−Hoje à tarde.

−E já se meteu em encrencas? – ele estalou a língua e eu achei o som muito sexy. – Você veio no mesmo navio que eu, então... Como eu não o vi nessas duas últimas semanas?

−Meu trabalho era nas caldeiras, lá  em baixo. Não  me era permitido subir enquanto os passageiros estavam no convés.

−Entendi... E quais são os seus planos, agora?

Dei de ombros.

−Não sei... Sair da cidade o mais rápido possível, eu acho. Se ficar por aqui, os guardas vão me achar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

−Mas por que eles estão atrás de você, afinal?

−Se eu soubesse! Não entendi uma palavra do que disseram. Quando dois deles vieram pra cima de mim, eu só saí correndo.

−Vou investigar isso amanhã...

−Não precisa se incomodar. Eu deveria mesmo era sumir daqui... posso causar problemas a você se me encontrarem aqui, não é?

Ele olhou para mim e apenas sorriu e aquilo me desarmou completamente.

−Não se preocupe com isso...

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar... Era normal um árabe ter olhos daquela cor?

O som de vozes abaixo da janela me distraiu e eu finalmente pude desviar os olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes e me afastei.

−Bem, acho que eu vou embora, então. Obrigado por...  ahn ... não mandar me matar...

Levantei-me e comecei a andar até a porta. Foi então que percebi que ele estava rindo.

−E você pretende sair do meu quarto, pela porta da frente e ainda por cima, nu? Ou vai vestir sua linda roupa de odalisca, novamente?

−Mas que merda, Adam! Não ria de mim! – rebati, quase em desespero.

Então ele se levantou e veio na minha direção.

−Não estou rindo de você, só da situação em que se encontra.

−Dá no mesmo... – resmunguei, fechando a cara para ele.

−Não precisa ir agora. Fique mais um pouco. – ele disse, correndo os dedos pelo meu antebraço.

−Quer que eu cante pra você dormir, vovô?

−Se você me chamar de vovô mais uma vez, Tommy Joe, eu vou dar uns tapas nesse seu traseiro magro!

−Ele pode ser magro, mas você estava bem interessado nele alguns minutos atrás.

−É, estava mesmo. Mas não consigo imaginar por que... Você é muito irritante! – ele disse e começou a se afastar de volta para as almofadas. Sentou-se e voltou a comer, olhando com interesse o bordado de uma almofada.

Ele estava me provocando e eu sabia disso. E eu iria cair na provocação e fazer o que ele queria que eu fizesse?

É claro que sim!

Me aproximei devagar e me ajoelhei as suas costas, passando meus braços por seus ombros, correndo as mãos pelo peito forte, por dentro e por fora do roupão e beijando seu  pescoço. Ele fingia não estar interessado nas minhas carícias, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração se acelerando. 

Quando ele pegou um figo da bandeja e o estava levando à boca, eu o roubei e o coloquei entre meus lábios. Aquilo surtiu o efeito desejado. Logo, eu me vi deitado em seu colo, encarando-o de baixo para cima, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava de mim.

Ele mordeu o figo e correu a língua pelos meus lábios, lambendo o suco da fruta. Ao se afastar, seus olhos brilhavam com luxuria.

Logo ele estava sobre mim novamente, devorando minha boca, as mãos correndo ávidas pelo me corpo. Ergui minhas mãos e empurrei o roupão que ele usava. Ah o toque quente de sua pele contra a minha... Tão excitante!

Senti cheiro de óleo de cravo e sorri. Ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo.

Seus dedos se acercaram do meu ponto mais íntimo, escorregadios e quentes, me invadindo lentamente, relaxando e estimulando ao mesmo tempo.

−Você é mesmo bom nisso... – balbuciei conforme ele atingia aquele ponto especifico e o massageava.

−Quer ver o quanto? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu apenas assenti.

A dor e a pressão foram surpreendentes, mas momentâneas. Não demorou muito para que eu me acostumasse a invasão e ansiasse por mais. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo úmido e exigente, enquanto as mãos dele seguravam meus quadris contra ele.

Ele era tão grande e me preenchia tão completamente, que eu pensei que fosse morrer bem ali em seus braços. Nunca antes havia me sentido daquela forma, com mulher ou homem algum. Era bem verdade que geralmente, eu era o mais experiente na relação. Talvez eu me sentisse daquela forma por ele estar no comando e soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Resolvi me agarrar àquela hipótese, pois a alternativa era assustadora demais para se pensar... No entanto, quando ele se afastou em busca de ar e eu focalizei seus magníficos olhos azuis, meu coração disparou e o ar ficou preso em meus  pulmões. No inicio, pensei que ele tivesse sentido aquilo também, mas o príncipe apenas abriu um sorriso torto e voltou a se mover com rapidez, expulsando qualquer pensamento coerente da minha mente, até que o êxtase finalmente explodiu dentro de mim.

Minutos depois, deitados lado a lado na cama, encarando o teto e tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de nossas respirações, o pensamento me ocorreu novamente. Para desviar minha mente dele, eu disse:

−Você sabe mesmo convencer as pessoas...

Ele riu e virou-se de lado para olhar para mim, o rosto apoiado no cotovelo dobrado e uma mecha de cabelos negros caída sobre a testa.

−É uma habilidade útil quando se tem que lidar com dignitários estrangeiros... – Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, ele continuou – Tommy, se eu conseguir resolver seu problema com os guardas da cidade, você ficaria? Ficaria comigo enquanto eu estiver aqui?

−Como você resolveria? Nem sei o que foi que eu fiz.

−Eu sou um príncipe. Se eu disser que você não existe, você não existe.

Eu o encarei por alguns momentos. 

−Por quê? Por que você faria isso por mim? Por que quer que eu fique?

−Porque até onde sei, o que lhe aconteceu foi uma injustiça e eu não gosto de injustiças. E quero que você fique... Além do motivo óbvio, – ele olhou para a cama e de volta para mim – porque quero companhia durante esses dias que ficarei aqui. Vai haver muitos eventos oficiais a que terei de comparecer e eles podem ser terrivelmente chatos, se você não tiver com quem debochar dos estrangeiros.

Eu ri.

−E... – ele completou de repente – você disse que toca violão. Eu quero ouvir.

−Acho que posso fazer isso... Mas eu ficaria aqui com você? No palácio?

−Sim. Temos muito quartos disponíveis.

−Mas... o que diremos as pessoas?

−A verdade, horas! Que você se vestiu de odalisca e eu achei que você fosse uma garota linda e...

Olhei de cara feia para ele, que começou a rir.

−Você é meu amigo e veio comigo da América.

−E onde eu estive ontem o dia todo, que não cheguei com você ao palácio?

−Você foi cuidar de assuntos particulares em outra cidade.

−E como vou chegar no palácio pela manhã?

Ele abriu a boca para responder rapidamente, como vinha fazendo, mas então parou e mordeu o lábio, pensando.

−Podemos tirar você daqui da mesma forma que entrou e coloca-lo em uma hospedaria. Pela manhã, traremos você ao palácio como meu convidado.

−Eu não vou vestir a roupa de odalisca outra vez! – rebati, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

−Tommy Joe! Será apenas até passarmos pelos guardas no portão! E eu vou com você até lá...

−Não tenho dinheiro para pagar uma hospedaria. Nem tenho roupas para acompanhar você a eventos diplomáticos... Alias, não tenho roupa nenhuma, já que deixei minha trouxa cair enquanto corria dos guardas no mercado.

−Bem, para sua sorte, eu tenho bastante dinheiro.

Adam se levantou e apanhou um pequeno objeto sobre uma mesa próxima, que eu notei ser um moderno relógio de pulso.

−São três da manhã. Melhor tirarmos você daqui para que possa descansar. Irei busca-lo na hospedaria na hora do almoço e compraremos algumas roupas para você antes de trazê-lo para o palácio.

−Está bem. – Olhei em volta, em busca da minha cueca e fui encontra-la aos pés dele. Ele acompanhou meu olhar e, antes que eu pudesse alcança-la, abaixou-se e pegou a peça de roupa.

−Vossa Alteza poderia devolver minha roupa de baixo?

−Eu poderia ser persuadido a isso, sim...

Revirei os olhos e me levantei, indo até ele. Estendi a mão espalmada, exigindo que ele me devolvesse a maldita cueca, mas ele apenas riu de mim, escondendo-a atrás das costas.

Quando me inclinei para mais perto para tentar alcança-la, ele envolveu minha cintura com o outro braço e esmagou os lábios nos meus. Logo depois, se afastou e me estendeu a cueca.

−Aqui está.

Resmungando, peguei a peça de roupa e a vesti e foi resmungando também que voltei a colocar o traje de odalisca. Minutos depois, ele prendia o véu com a tiara ao redor do meu rosto.

−Pronto. Uma linda dançarina...

−Você prometeu que eu só precisaria vestir isso para passarmos pelos guardas. Não vou entrar na hospedaria vestido assim!

−Você está certo. E ninguém vai entender porque estarei comprando roupas de homem para uma odalisca também... Me dê um minuto, eu já volto.

Adam  PoV

Naquele ponto, eu estava certo de que havia alguma coisa errada comigo. Talvez as duas semanas sozinho no navio tivessem mexido com a minha cabeça, não sei... Mas o fato era que algo havia acontecido comigo. Não fisicamente. Por dentro. A partir do momento em que olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos tão meigos, algo dentro de mim despertou. Um instinto protetor, talvez? Sim... Só podia ser isso, do contrario seria... Não. Não. Definitivamente não.

Sai do quarto e respirei fundo, a mão ainda segurando a maçaneta. Precisava me concentrar. Roupas. Ele precisava de roupas.

Corri até a ala dos criados e acordei um dos jovens pajens. Não sei se ele ficaria mais surpreso se visse o próprio  Alah  parado na frente dele. Após muito esforço, consegui convencê-lo de que lhe daria roupas novas em troca das que pegaria naquela noite e voltei correndo ao meu quarto, onde Tommy andava de um lado para outro, fazendo a saia farfalhar. Tive de morder o lábio para conter o riso.

−Aqui está. Peguei uma muda de roupas com um dos meus pajens. Ele é do seu tamanho.

−Certo, vamos logo com isso, então.

−Posso me vestir, primeiro? 

Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri. Vesti novamente o conjunto branco que usara mais cedo e um  djellaba  de algodão grosso.  Peguei um xale colorido de um dos sofás para Tommy,  pois lá fora estaria bastante frio. Sob o cinto, escondi uma faca e uma bolsa de moedas.

−Vamos. Fique perto de mim e mantenha a cabeça baixa...

−E a boca fechada. Já ouvi isso hoje.

Passei meu braço ao redor dos ombros dele, o que era fácil, já que Tommy Joe era bem mais baixo do que eu, e tomamos o caminho do portão Sul do palácio.

−Abra o portão. – exigi, em voz alta e clara.

−Vossa Alteza! – os guardas se curvaram, mas percebi que olhavam com estranheza de mim para a figura ao meu lado. – Me desculpe a ousadia, senhor, mas não é seguro para o senhor sair sozinho a essa hora! – um deles disse, ainda de olhos baixos.

−Não vou me demorar. Apenas escoltarei essa jovem de volta ao bordel e logo estarei de volta.

−Vossa Alteza é muito gentil para com uma mera prostituta...

−E isso não é da sua conta! Abra o portão.

Encolhendo-se em uma nova reverência, o guarda se afastou e abriu a pequena porta incrustrada no grande portão de madeira.

Caminhamos em silêncio por vários minutos até termos certeza de que estávamos longe o bastante do palácio.

−Você fica sexy falando árabe! – ele disse, de repente.

Olhei para baixo e sorri, antes de beijá-lo por cima do véu.

Encontramos um beco sem janelas, entre duas casas, onde ele se trocou.

−Vou levar a roupa de volta, quem sabe consigo convencer você a vesti-la e dançar para mim mais uma vez.

−Vá para o inferno, alteza! – ele sibilou, ajeitando o cabelo loiro.

−Você fica sexy quando está zangado. – rebati, rindo. – Venha, vamos colocar você na cama.

Chegamos a hospedaria e entramos sem cerimonias. A maioria das pessoas na cidade não conhecia meu rosto, então  não fizemos alarde. O dono do lugar fez cara feia quando viu dois homens pedindo por um quarto, mas quando lhe assegurei que o quarto seria para apenas um, ficou mais tranquilo e muito mais disposto a nos atender depois que lhe mostrei o dinheiro.

O quarto era simples, mas serviria para aquela noite. Antes de sair, o tomei mais uma vez em meus braços e o beijei sem reservas. Queria gravar a sensação daqueles lábios contra os meus, para que a lembrança me fizesse companhia pelo resto da noite.

−Virei busca-lo na hora do almoço para fazermos compras. Vou tentar resolver seu problema com os guardas até lá.

−Está bem.

−Até mais tarde, Tommy Joe.

−Até mais tarde, alteza.

Foi difícil deixa-lo. Por mais incrível que pareça. Ou talvez não seja tão incrível assim. Ele era de fato adorável e tão cheio de vida! Seus olhos me acompanharam por todo o caminho de volta ao palácio e a lembrança de nossos gemidos e grunhidos preencheu o silêncio da noite.

Insone, vi o sol nascer e o céu passar de índigo para celeste. Seria muito cedo para chamar o Vizir? O problema de Tommy com os guardas realmente me intrigara.

Levantei e me lavei rapidamente. Não podia ser tão cedo assim...

Era cedo assim. Os pajens ainda estavam preparando o salão de banquete para o café dos convidados da festa da noite anterior. Peguei algumas frutas na cozinha e fui atrás do mordomo do palácio. Ele com certeza estaria acordado.

− Khassin ! – gritei, quando o vi do outro lado da sala do trono. O velho empregado que era o chefe do staff de criados do palácio, ficou estático e virou-se devagar. Quando viu que era eu, relaxou. Ele sabia que não precisava ter medo de mim. Eu era só o filho mais novo.

−Bom dia Vossa Alteza! Acordou com as cotovias hoje?!

−Eu não dormi a noite toda,  Khassin . Mas deixe isso para lá. O quarto ao lado do meu está vago?

−Sim, meu senhor.

−Pois bem. Quero que o prepare para receber um hóspede.

−Será providenciado, Alteza. A que horas devo esperar o convidado?

−Depois do almoço. –  Khassin  assentiu com a cabeça e ia se retirar quando eu completei: E me faça o favor de acordar o Vizir.

−Senhor... São seis da manhã... – ele disse, timidamente.

−E?

−E nada, meu príncipe. O senhor aguardará por ele aqui?

−Sim. Diga a ele que seja rápido.

Dez minutos depois, o ranzinza Vizir do reino entrou na sala do trono, ainda prendendo as pontas de seu turbante.

−Queria me ver Vossa Alteza?  Disse, com indisfarçada contrariedade.

−Relaxe, Vizir. Logo vou deixa-lo  em paz. Chegou  ao meu conhecimento que alguns guardas perseguiram um rapaz americano no mercado ontem a tarde.

−Não fiquei sabendo de nada, Alteza.

−Imagino que não, já que ele escapou... Esse rapaz é meu amigo pessoal, Vizir. Ele não fala a língua então, fugiu. Recebi uma mensagem dele de madrugada me dizendo que estava escondido em uma hospedaria local. Traga o chefe da guarda aqui, quero saber o que aconteceu e por que eles o perseguiram.

−Agora mesmo, Alteza.

Minutos depois, dois guardas do palácio entraram pela porta principal, precedidos do Vizir, que tinha uma carranca ainda mais feia no rosto barbudo.

−Alteza, estes dois estavam patrulhando o mercado ontem.

−Foram vocês que perseguiram o jovem americano de cabelos loiros?

Eles apenas assentiram, jogando-se aos meus pés.

−Por quê? – nenhum deles disse nada. – Oh pelo amor de  Alah ! Levantem-se. Você, fale de uma vez.

−Alteza – o maior dos dois começou – Foi realmente uma grande confusão, meu senhor... Ouvimos uma mulher gritar e quando olhamos, esse rapaz estava parado no meio da rua e a mulher gritava e apontava para ele. Nós dois fomos na direção  dele, mas ele começou a correr, então corremos atrás. Outros dois homens ficaram com a mulher para saber o que havia acontecido.

−E o que havia acontecido? – perguntei, cruzando os braços. – Os dois guardas se entreolharam e engoliram em seco – O que diabos aconteceu?

−A mulher assustou-se com ele. Como nunca havia visto alguém loiro e tão pequeno, pensou que ele fosse um demônio... – o outro respondeu por fim, parecendo sentir vergonha pela ignorância da mulher.

Eu bati a palma da mão em meu próprio rosto, fazendo um barulho estalado. 

−Não posso acreditar! Meu amigo passou as horas mais aterrorizantes da vida dele porque uma mulher o tomou por uma criatura mitológica?!

−Me desculpe Alteza, mas ele também não deveria ter fugido! Tudo seria resolvido com facilidade!

−Se você estivesse em um país estrangeiro, onde não entende a língua e dois guardas brutamontes viessem correndo e gritando na sua direção, você ficaria para saber qual era a intensão deles? – perguntei, olhando severamente de um para o outro.

−Acho que não, senhor...

−Aí está! – respirei fundo e me sentei no trono. – Bem, nenhum mal foi feito, felizmente. Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez. Estão dispensados.

Os dois fizeram uma reverência e saíram apressados.

−Bem, isso foi constrangedor... – o Vizir disse baixinho, ao meu lado.

−De fato. Demos sorte que Tommy é apenas meu amigo, se fosse um dignitário estrangeiro, estaríamos com um problema. – pincei a ponte do nariz e apertei os olhos. Agora eu estava com sono! – Vou falar com meu pai. Nossos guardas precisam aprender inglês. Nem que seja o básico. Não podemos esperar que nossos visitantes falem nossa língua...

−De fato, Alteza. Há algo mais que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

−Não. Pode voltar para a cama, Vizir.

Eu mesmo voltei para o quarto. Era muito cedo para fazer qualquer coisa e eu realmente precisava dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy  PoV

Acordei mais tarde naquele dia me sentindo desorientado e dolorido. E logo me lembrei  d o motivo. Um sorriso idiota curvou meus lábios. Ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo! Quem diria! Um príncipe saudita adepto do amor entre homens. Provavelmente por isso morasse na América há tanto tempo... Quanto tempo? Quantos anos ele tinha? O que fazia da vida? Eu o conhecia muito pouco. Não que ir para a cama com um homem que eu mal conhecia fosse novidade para mim. A novidade estava no fato de que eu queria conhece-lo.

L evantei e  me  espreguicei. Abri a janela do quarto e me deparei com uma manhã de céu brilhante e sol a pino. Adam chegaria logo. Como ele havia me deixado algum dinheiro, pedi um banho e comida. 

Depois de limpo, fui olhar as roupas que ele conseguira para mim.  Não havia prestado atenção nelas na noite anterior, estava apenas feliz em me livrar das roupas de odalisca.  Havia uma calça branca de pernas folgadas presas aos tornozelos, uma camisa leve azul e um cinto largo, também azul. Um par de sapatilhas brancas estava no fundo da trouxa. Aquelas eram as roupas de  um pajem?  Pensando bem, o traj e que ele usara na noite anterior era bastante suntuoso... Seu reino provavelmente era muito rico.

Me vesti e sentei na cama para esperar. Não ter um relógio era realmente um problema. As horas se passaram e com elas veio uma ideia desagradável. A de que ele não voltaria. 

Logo, a ideia virou certeza e eu já ria da minha ingenuidade. Por que ele voltaria, afinal? Ele teve o que queria de mim, e para ser sincero, eu também. Ele havia me dado dinheiro, então eu nem mesmo precisava esperar por ele... Comecei a me arrepender de ter gastado com o banho... Talvez não tivesse o suficiente para a passagem de volta.

Mas eu queria que ele viesse. Queria passar um tempo com ele, conhece-lo e quem sabe, pudesse voltar para a América com ele. Agora teria de voltar sozinho. Meus  ex-patronos  teriam um prato c heio se soubessem que eu voltar i a  para casa com o rabo entre as pernas.

Inferno! Me levantei zangado e comecei a procurar min h as coisas para g uardar e partir. A ssustei -me  quando percebi que não havia nada para guardar. Eu tinha apenas as roupas do corpo e o  djellaba  que ele me dera.

Pela primeira vez, aquilo me deixou abalado. Pela primeira vez me dei conta de que eu vendera tudo o que tinha  em N ova  Y ork  antes de viajar. Não que eu tivesse muita coisa, no entanto, era assustador pensar que não havia nada para o que voltar.

Eu nunca pensava no passado, nem planejava o futuro. Vender tudo me parecera uma boa ideia na ocasião, não consigo me lembrar porque.  E agora, teria de começar tudo de novo.

− Não vai ser nem a primeira nem a última vez que farei isso. - disse a mim mesmo ao abrir a porta. Do outro lado ,  com o punho em riste para bater, estava o príncipe.

O sorriso que ele abriu me desarmou por um segundo ou dois e aquilo me deixou ainda mais zangado.

− Você está atrasado! - disse fechando a cara para ele. Seu sorriso morreu e me senti culpado.

− Me desculpe! - ele disse  entrando no quarto. - Tive um dia  longo ontem e passei boa parte da noite acordado, se você não se lembra...

Minha culpa aumentou mais um pouco.

− Peço des culpas também... É que por um m i nu to eu pensei que você não viria.

− O que? Mas por que você pensaria isso? Não estou tão atrasado assim...

Dei de ombros.

− Por que eu não pensaria? Nós não nos conhecemos.

Ele ficou quieto  por um momento , apenas me olhando, antes de estender a mão para mim, e dizer:

− Sou  Aamir Ata  Zaman , o  filho  mais novo do Sultão de  Maskan . Tenho trinta anos e moro na Am é rica desde os vinte, lá sou conhecido como Adam Lambert, herdeiro de uma fortuna antiga e playboy inveterado.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao apertar a mão dele.

− Tommy Joe Ratliff, filho único de ninguém  em particular. Tenho  vinte e oito anos e não sou muito conhecido por nada.

− Ah sim!  – ele completou de repente –  Não costumo quebrar minhas promessas.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e o abaixei para meus sapatos.

− Acho que isso cobre o básico. Nos conheceremos melhor com o tempo.

− Você pretende passar tanto tempo assim comigo? - olhei para ele, espantado.

− Se ontem a noite foi uma amostra do que acontece rá  enquanto você estiver comigo, com certeza!

− Então você só me quer para sexo, seu pervertido?!

− É claro! - ele rebateu, sério, mas logo em seguida começou a rir. Eu o acompanhei, aliviado. - Como eu disse ontem, vai ser muito bom ter alguém da minha idade com quem conversar.

− Mas e seu irmão?

− Haleem  é o herdeiro. Não tem tempo para conversar. E ele está para se casar também. Na verdade, foi por isso que eu vim. Para ver meu irmão, o futuro sultão, se casar com a mulher que era minha noiva.  – Foi impossível não perceber a pontada de amargura na voz dele.

− Sua noiva? Ela trocou você por ele?

− Sim. Estávamos comprometidos desde o nascimento dela, mas Farah quer ser rainha... Eu estava  em Nova York  há um ano quando recebi uma carta de meu irmão.

− Mas como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas com você? Você... Gostava dela?

− É claro que não! Sempre preferi homens, mas é vergonhoso não ser considerado bom o bastante.  – Inquieto, ele andava pelo quarto, cutucando móveis e olhando pela janela de vez em quando.

− E seu irmão gosta dela?

− Haleem  está de quatro por ela. Não o culpo, na verdade. A pequena víbora pode ser bastante encantadora quando lhe convém, mas não hesitaria em esfaqueá-lo pelas costas se você ficar no caminho dela.

− Nada muito diferente das mulheres na América.

− De fato. - ele disse, rindo, então se aproximou e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. - E esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu prefiro um belo jovem loiro a uma garota delicada.

Adam  PoV

Era a primeira vez que eu falava tão abertamente sobre Farah. Doeu, mas não tanto. Falar com ele era muito fácil. Tão fácil, que eu deveria tomar cuidado. Ele estava certo, não nos conhecíamos. Não seria  prudente confiar nele tão  rápido.

Com as mãos ainda pousadas em  seu rosto, olhei bem dentro de seus olhos por vários minutos, tentando ver sinais de que poderia confiar nele, mas nada vi. Suspirei e o beijei de leve.

− Então... Quais são os planos para hoje? Ele disse, me tirando de meus devaneios.

− Compras. Você precisa de roupas e depois vamos para o palácio. Pedi que preparassem o quarto ao lado do meu.

− E quanto aos guardas? Ele perguntou, com um adorável olhar preocupado nos olhos castanhos.

Comecei a rir  descontroladamente e ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louco. - O que aconteceu? Por que está rindo tanto?

Após vários minutos, consegui parar de rir e o puxei para que se sentasse comigo na cama antes de contar qual fora seu crime no mercado.

Tommy ficou me olhando enquanto eu falava, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo e seus olhos se arregalando a cada palavra.

−Não sei se rio  ou se choro... Na correria, perdi todo o dinheiro que trouxe comigo, e roupas também... Não que fosse muito, mas mesmo assim...

− Eu voto por rir. É mais divertido e não te deixa com o rosto inchado.

Ele começou a rir e passou as mãos p elo  cabelo dourado.

− Vamos indo. Existe apenas uma loja de roupas ocidentais aqui e o dono fica muito  temperamental quando chegamos perto da hora de fechar.

Antes de deixarmos o quarto, o beijei mais uma vez, apenas para não perder o hábito.

Horas mais tarde, saímos da loja do alfaiate inglês com dois pacotes e várias encomendas que seriam entregues no palácio.

− Agora sim, me sinto um homem de verdade! Ele disse, alisando as mangas do paletó branco.

− É uma pena, você ficou realmente bonito com as roupas de  pajem.

− Se você pedir com jeitinho, quem sabe eu não a visto para você novamente um dia desses...

− Promete?

Ele deu um a  risada gostosa e me empurrou de leve.

Chegamos ao palácio um pouco antes do anoitecer e fomos recebidos pelo mordomo.

− Bem vindo de volta, alteza.

− Obrigado,  Khassin . Este é Tommy Joe  Ratliff , meu bom amigo de N ova  Y ork  que fez a bondade de me acompanhar até em casa.

− Seja bem vindo, senhor. Seus aposentos já estão prontos para recebê-lo.

− Obrigado! 

Assim que nos afastamos pelo corredor,  Tommy  disse: Vou conhecer seu pai e seu irmão?

− Oportunamente.

− Não tenho ideia de como me comportar na frente de um sultão... Devo me ajoelhar e encostar a cabeça no chão?

− Hahahaha . Não. Uma reverência é o suficiente. O mesmo para meu irmão, mas você deve trata-los por Majestade e Alteza, a menos que eles permitam que os chamem pelo nome. O que não vai acontecer...

− Certo. Entendi. E eu sou seu bom amigo de N ova  Y ork...  E o que mais?

− Como assim?

− Eles vão perguntar sobre minha vida. Como nos conhecemos, de onde eu venho. Deixe-me ver...  – Enquanto pensava, ele batia com o indicador no queixo e mordia o lábio inferior. Estava me controlando para não empurrá-lo contra uma parede e beijar aquela boca macia quando ele gritou:  Já sei!

Parando  no corredor em meio aos arabescos dourados, com a luz dos  archotes iluminando seus olhos, Tommy  me estendeu a mão.

− Tommy Ratliff, herdeiro de uma pequena fortuna em imóveis e empreendimentos, apaixonado pela vida e a cultura oriental. Fomos apresentados por um amigo em comum.

− Fomos é?  – rebati, apertando sua mão brevemente.  Ele riu e a confiança dele em sua história simples me deixou um pouco desconfiado.

Resolvi ignorar o desconforto pelo bem da diversão. Se houvesse algo que eu deve sse  saber, eu descobriria com o tempo.

− Este é o seu quarto. - disse, abrindo um par de portas duplas brancas que davam para uma sala parecida com a minha, mas decorada em tons de  azul . Havia um pequeno bar com garrafas coloridas, uma fonte próxima à porta balcão que dava para o jardim superior e uma área com almofadas coloridas , perfeita  para sentar e relaxar. - O quarto de dormir fica por ali e nós dividimos a sala de banho.

− Sala de banho, é?! - ele me de um olhar sugestivo e sorriu, indo colocar as roupas novas no quarto de dormir. Lá de dentro o ouvi gritar: Uau! Essa cama é enorme!!

Eu ri de seu entusiasmo e o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

− Que bom que você gostou da cama, pois vai passar um bom tempo nela.

− Promete? Ele rebateu, me imitando.

− Com certeza. Aliás... P o r que não a estreamos agora?

−V ocê não tem mais nada para fazer?

− Não... - Me aproximei e o puxei pela gravata para que chegasse mais perto. Suas mãos rapidamente pousaram em meus ombros. Seu toque era quente e confiante e causou arrepios por todo meu corpo.

Tirei seu paletó devagar e em seguida a gravata e a camisa. Entã o ele desbotoou o colarinho do  dje l laba , correndo os dedos pelo meu pescoço.

− Nunca despi um príncipe antes... - ele disse, baixinho.

− Mentira, você fez isso ontem  à  noite.

− Acho que ontem eu ainda não acreditava que você era realmente um príncipe...

−E o que tem de mais eu ser um príncipe?  A única coisa diferente a meu respeito, é que há um busto meu em mármore em  algum lugar do  palácio. De resto, sou exatamente igual a você.

− Não se esqueça das incontáveis regalias de se ter nascido em berço de ouro.

Eu ri, afastando seu cabelo dos olhos.

− Sim. Há algumas regalias também... - inclinei-me e o beijei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos até que ele se afastou.

− Existe mesmo um busto seu aqui?

Mais uma vez eu ri e o beijei, empurrando-o em direção a cama até que caíssemos no colchão macio.

Exploramos o corpo um do outro  por muito tempo, sem pressa , conhecendo e reconhecendo cada ponto e cada carícia que despertava gemidos e suspiros mais inflamados.

Tommy sabia o que fazia, isso era certo, mas me su r preendeu sua iniciativa de me dar prazer.

Com uma mão firmemente apoiada em meu peito, me fez deitar no colchão e sem aviso, abocanhou meu pênis com vontade e ímpeto. Sua vontade em si, poderia ter me derrubado, mas a maestria com que ele movida sua língua e lábios me levou a loucura e acabei  gozando  sem avisar, lambuzando seu rosto.

− Me desculpe! Não consegui...

Ele então  ergueu o tronco para me olhar e seu rosto mostrava um sorriso satisfeito, como o de um gato que conseguira seu leite. Para meu choque e surpresa, ele recolheu o líquido que respingara em seu rosto e o lambeu dos dedos.

− E depois eu sou o pervertido!

− A única coisa que minha santa mãezinha conseguiu me ensinar antes de morrer, foi que é feio desperdiçar... - Ele rebateu, enquanto engatinhava pela cama na minha direção. Quando  Tommy me beijou, gemi, pois nunca havia sentido meu gosto na boca de outra pessoa e aquilo me deixou  imediatamente excitado, mais uma vez.

− Você quer mais? De olhos arregalados, Tommy circundou meu membro com os dedos e começou a massageá-lo, até que eu estivesse novamente na beira do abismo. - Vamos ver se consigo deixar você cansado o bastante para me deixar dormir...

Sem cerimônia, ele passou uma perna pela minha cintura, sentando-se sobre ela. Foi descendo o corpo e, com a ajuda da mão, empalou-se em mim com um gemido longo e gutural que mandou cargas elétricas por todo meu corpo.

− Por  Alah , Tommy Joe! Você é louco!

− Já me acusaram disso, sim. - ele rebateu, movendo os quadris em círculos.

A partir daquele ponto, nenhum de nós foi mais capaz de articular uma frase coerente.

Ele me cavalgou pelo que pareceram horas, me levando a diferentes níveis de êxtase, até que eu praticamente implorei para que me deixa sse  gozar finalmente.

Com um sorriso diabólico no rosto angelical, Tommy inclinou-se para me beijar, afundando os dedos em meu cabelo e  os  apertando. A dor leve combinada a paixão no beijo fez o serviço e eu me vi despencando  num abismo sem fundo.

Seus lábios abafaram meu grito de êxtase e sua risada encobriu o som da minha respiração descompassada.

−Nossa! Nunca vi um passivo tomar o controle assim!

−Passivo ou ativo é uma questão de ponto de vista, alteza. Agora que tal você retribuir o favor que lhe prestei? – ele disse, deixando-se cair na cama e curvando um dedo para mim.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy  PoV

Era muito difícil não se deixar levar pelo príncipe. Sua jovialidade, bom humor e rosto lindo eram simplesmente estonteantes.

Ele correu as mãos pelo meu corpo enquanto se posicionava sobre mim e quando seus lábios tocaram a pele da minha virilha, minhas entranhas se contraíram deliciosamente. Não sentia aquilo desde a primeira vez que fizera sexo, e eu estava apaixonado pela garota que provocara aquela sensação. Muito tempo e muitas pessoas passaram pela minha vida desde então, mas apenas aquele homem despertara em mim o que Rachel uma vez despertara.

−Estou aborrecendo você, Tommy Joe?

Pisquei e ergui os olhos para ele, que estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, um braço apoiado no joelho dobrado e me olhando com indisfarçada irritação.

−Me desculpe, Alteza. Eu me distraí...

−Pare de me chamar de Alteza! Eu não gosto! Por isso me mudei para o outro lado do mundo!

Espantado, me sentei também e pousei a mão em seu rosto, onde uma barba escura começava a crescer.

−Me desculpe. De verdade...

−Também peço desculpas. – após alguns momentos, ele disse: O que está aborrecendo você?

−Não me pergunte por que, mas me lembrei da primeira garota com quem fui para a cama. – eu tinha plena consciência de que havia um sorriso bobo no meu rosto, por isso deixei que meu cabelo o cobrisse.

−Eu o faço lembrar de uma garota? Ora, muito obrigado!

Eu ri e ele me fez erguer o rosto, colocando um dedo sob meu queixo.

−Assim é melhor. Conte-me sobre ela. Você a amava?

−Sim. Foi uma paixão de adolescente. Rachel era mais velha do que eu, mas era linda e tão cheia de vida! Você me lembra um pouco dela nesse aspecto, talvez por isso tenha pensado nela.

−O que aconteceu com Rachel?

−Ela morreu de gripe espanhola no surto de Nova York.

−Sinto muito...

−Ela era casada e tinha dois filhos. Eu já não fazia mais parte da vida dela, mas estava sempre por perto. Gostava de vê-la feliz, sabe?

−Sei sim. Vocês...

Através das portas abertas da sala de banho, ouvimos alguém bater na porta do quarto dele.

−Príncipe  Aamir ? Alteza?

−Esse sou eu! – ele disse, pulando da cama e correndo, nu, até seu quarto – Já vou!

Ouvi vozes abafadas e segundos depois, ele estava de volta, vestido com um  djellaba  azul que lhe ressaltava os olhos.

−Ainda bem que compramos um smoking para você. – Adam disse, sentando-se no colchão – Meu pai quer nós dois no banquete desta noite.

−Como ele sabe de mim?

−Ele é o senhor deste palácio. Em todos os sentidos. Ele sabe de tudo. Não precisa ficar assustado. O velho nunca me deu muita  atenção, então ficaremos tranquilos, além do mais, ele tem possíveis parceiros de negócios para impressionar esta noite.

−Certo... O que fazemos então?

−Bem, você eu não sei, mas eu me lavar.

Ele tirou o  djellaba  e o jogou num canto e eu fiquei observando seu traseiro redondo enquanto ele entrava na sala de banho. Logo depois, eu estava atrás dele.

Lavamos as costas um do outro, aproveitando para trocar algumas caricias a mais, antes de sairmos em público novamente.

−Você fica bem de smoking! – ele disse, dando o nó na minha gravata borboleta.

−E não importa que não goste, você é o príncipe mais bonito que já vi.

Ele riu e se inclinou em direção ao espelho para aplicar um pouco de  kajal  ao redor dos olhos azuis.

−Quantos príncipes você já conheceu, para poder comparar?

−Alguns... – Dei de ombros e me empenhei em prender a faixa negra ao redor da minha cintura. – Estou pronto.

−Eu também. – ele se virou para mim e eu perdi o fôlego por um segundo ou dois. Por Deus, como era bonito! O  djellaba  bordado de preto era feito de seda azul e os olhos delineados saltavam a vista como pedras preciosas. – Sem turbante hoje?

−Sim. Não gosto muito, na verdade. É pesado.

−A responsabilidade que ele representa também... – eu disse, sem pensar.

−O que você disse?

−Ora, sejamos francos, Adam. O motivo pelo qual você não gosta de ser príncipe é a quantidade de responsabilidades que este status trás.

−E o que você sabe sobre as responsabilidades da realeza, filho de ninguém em particular? – ele colocou as mãos na cintura e se aproximou um pouco, valendo-se de sua altura.

−Porra nenhuma. – Rebati, me afastando – Não sei porra nenhuma... Vamos logo para essa festa, está bem?

Saímos juntos, mas cada um pela porta do próprio quarto e, calados, caminhamos lado a lado até a sala do trono, onde várias pessoas conversavam e riam. No grande trono dourado, elevado por um patamar e degraus de mármore branco, estava sentado um homem grande, de cabelos e barba branca, vestindo um  djelabba  azul real adornado com pedras brilhantes e um elaborado turbante na cabeça. Ao seu lado direito, estava o sujeito alto e magro que me levara ao quarto de Adam na outra noite. Ele tinha olhos astutos e uma expressão ferina no rosto de ângulos agudos.

Do lado esquerdo do sultão estava... Adam?

Apertei os olhos e chacoalhei a cabeça de leve, tentando clarear a vista. Ele não poderia estar lá, se estava bem ao meu lado! Virei a cabeça levemente para ter certeza. E lá estava ele parado, imponente, ao meu lado, falando com um homem magro, que curvava a cabeça sempre que lhe dirigia a palavra.

Mas se Adam estava ao meu lado, quem era aquele ao lado do trono? Foi então que me dei conta! Adam dissera que era o filho mais novo. Mas ele era, na verdade, o gêmeo mais novo! Aquele parado ao lado do sultão era seu irmão  gêmeo, Haleem .

−Uau! – eu acabei dizendo, baixinho.

−Que foi? – Ele perguntou, me olhando com o canto dos olhos.

−Você não me disse que  Haleem  era seu gêmeo! Vocês são... Muitíssimo parecidos!

−É... de fato.

−O que estamos esperando? – perguntei, olhando em volta.

−Que meu pai permita a nossa entrada.

Naquele momento, o homem sentado no trono olhou em nossa direção e nos chamou, curvando dois dedos.

Adam endireitou a postura e entrou no salão, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

−Que a paz esteja com o senhor, meu pai! – ele disse, curvando-se profundamente perante o homem de barbas brancas.

−E com você também, meu filho! Seja bem vindo ao lar! – O sultão então, levantou-se e abraçou o filho. – Sentimos sua falta!

−Obrigado, pai. Há alguém que eu quero que conheça. – Adam fez um sinal e eu me aproximei, tentando sorrir. – Este é Tommy Joe  Ratliff , um bom amigo lá da América. Tommy, este é meu pai. Abdul  Akheer Zaman , sultão de  Maskan . Representante de  Alah  na Terra, protetor dos fracos, opressor dos opressores.

−Fico feliz que não tenha se esquecido de como se apresenta alguém ao seu pai,  Aarmir ... – O sultão disse, virando-se para mim – Então você é o pequeno demônio que causou um tumulto no mercado?

Curvei-me como Adam havia feito e sorri.

−Acho que sim, Majestade. Sinto muito se lhe causei problemas.

−De forma alguma. Alguns dos meus guardas encontraram uma trouxa no mercado com alguns objetos e um pouco de dinheiro também... acredito que sejam seus...

−É possível que sejam mesmo, Majestade! Deixei minhas coisas caírem enquanto fugia.

−Peço seu perdão em nome de meus guardas e meu povo, Sr. Ratliff. Nós costumamos ser muito mais hospitaleiros.

−Oh, por favor, Majestade, isso não é necessário! Depois que Adam... Perdão, que o príncipe  Aamir  me explicou o que aconteceu, eu entendi perfeitamente e até mesmo senti pena da mulher, pelo susto que lhe causei.

−Você é um homem generoso e honesto, Sr. Ratliff. Fico grato que meu filho tenha a amizade de alguém como você. Embora ele claramente não mereça. – o sultão ergueu os olhos para o filho, que corou.

−Não diga isso, Majestade! Seu filho é a pessoa mais íntegra e gentil que já conheci em minha vida. – E eu não estava mentindo.

−Como posso acreditar nisso, se ele o deixou vagando sozinho pelas ruas de um país desconhecido? Se nem sequer lhe comprou malas decentes para viajar?

−Meu pai, eu...

−Lhe rogo que não seja tão severo com ele, Majestade. O príncipe insistiu muito em me acompanhar até o reino vizinho, onde tinha negócios de meu antigo empregador para finalizar, mas eu não permiti. Ele havia me dito que sentia muita falta do senhor e dos irmãos, então insisti que ele voltasse logo para casa. – o sultão sentou-se ereto no trono e olhou para Adam com um brilho diferente nos olhos – Infelizmente eu não contava em ser assaltado no caminho de volta. Por isso fiquei só com a trouxa e algum dinheiro, que trazia escondido.

−Mas uma coisa a se lamentar! Nossas estradas estão mesmo cheias de bandidos. Algo que pretendo remediar  em breve. Mas  me diga filho, você já repôs os itens perdidos por nosso hóspede?

−Sim senhor, meu pai. Fomos ao alfaiate hoje.

−Ótimo. Muito bem  Aamir . Sr.  Ratliff , este é nosso Vizir, meu braço direito e esquerdo algumas vezes.

O homem alto e de barba preta se curvou para mim, com um sorriso polido, mas desinteressado no rosto. Meu temor de que ele me reconhecesse foi logo esquecido.

−E este – o sultão fez um sinal com os dedos chamando a cópia de Adam para mais perto – É meu filho mais velho e herdeiro do trono,  Haleem  Ata  Zaman .

−Seja bem vindo ao nosso pequeno reino, Sr. Ratliff.

−Obrigado Alteza. É um prazer estar aqui. – me curvei para ele tal como havia feito para o pai e dei um passo atrás, para ficar ao lado de Adam novamente.

Do meu lado esquerdo, um casal de aparência abastada se aproximava.

−Com sua licença, meu pai.  Haleem .

Com uma mão em meu cotovelo, Adam me afastou do trono e nos embrenhamos na pequena multidão que ocupava o salão.

Adam  PoV

Só consegui respirar normalmente depois que no afastamos para o outro lado do salão. Tinha consciência de que meus dedos apertavam o braço de Tommy, mas não conseguia soltá-lo.

−Acho que fomos bem, não? – ele disse, massageando minha mão em seu braço. – Adam, você está bem?

Chacoalhei a cabeça e respirei fundo mais uma vez.

−Vou ficar bem. Estou apertando você, desculpe. – devagar, soltei os dedos e os flexionei.

−Caramba! Você está mal mesmo... 

−Nunca sei como meus encontros com eles serão... Meu pai está de muito bom humor hoje e  Haleem  também. 

−Deve ser por causa do casamento.

−E você também tem uma lábia de dar inveja!

−Estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas importantes. – ele disse, dando de ombros e aquilo me causou estranheza –  Hey , se seus dedos ficarem marcados na minha pele, quero deixar uma marca em você também!

−Você só pensa nisso, seu pervertido? – Ele não disse nada, apenas mordeu o lábio de um jeito que me fez ter vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo, no meio do salão – Pare com isso.

−O que?

−Pare de morder o lábio!

−Por quê? – ele tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto agora e ainda mantinha um canto dos lábios preso com os dentes.

−Se não parar com isso, Tommy Joe, eu juro que marcas de dedos no seu braço vão ser a sua última preocupação!

−É uma promessa, Alteza?

−Pode apostar.

Ele me encarava de volta sem pudores e com tanto desafio nos olhos castanhos, que quase o joguei sobre o ombro e saí dali para dar aquele garoto insolente o que ele merecia. Mas uma voz atrás de mim me trouxe de volta a realidade.

− Aamir ? – ao reconhecer a quem pertencia aquela voz, todo o desejo que fazia meu corpo tremer se transformou em ressentimento e desprezo. Endireitei a postura e me virei devagar.

Parada atrás de mim, vestida como uma rainha e com o olhar de uma nos lindos olhos amendoados estava minha  ex-noiva .

−Farah. Como vai?

−Estou muito bem, obrigada. Não me apresenta ao seu amigo?

−Farah, este é Tommy  Joe.Tommy , minha futura cunhada.

−É um prazer, madame.

−O prazer é meu!  Aamir  sempre teve os amigos mais bonitos... – ela esticou a mão para ele, tencionando que a beijasse, mas Tommy apenas a apertou com delicadeza. – Vai ficar para meu casamento, não?

−Se o sultão assim o permitir, madame.

−Não seja tolo. É claro que vai. – ela parou um instante, correndo os olhos de mim para Tommy – E eu adoraria conhecer você melhor...

−Aposto que sim. Com licença. – novamente agarrando Tommy pelo braço, o puxei pra longe, saindo por uma porta que dava nos jardins.

−Que mulherzinha nojenta! – ele disse, assim que saímos – Se quer a minha opinião, Adam, você teve sorte em se livrar dela. Seu irmão vai levar chifre atrás de chifre.

−É o que eu penso também. Mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo imaginar que Farah será tão tola a ponto de trair meu irmão.

−Por que diz isso?

−Porque a pena para adultério aqui em  Maskan , como em qualquer estado islâmico, é a morte, Tommy. E Farah quer ser rainha. É só no que ela pensa.

−De fato. Bem, de qualquer maneira, não é problema seu, não é?

−Não, não é. – soltei um suspiro aliviado e baixei meus olhos para ele – Só preciso aguentar mais alguns dias disso e então estarei livre para sempre. Com um pouco de sorte, depois que meu pai morrer, nem mesmo precisarei voltar para cá outra vez.

−Você não se dá bem com  Haleem , eu imagino...

−Tanto quanto é possível, levando-se em conta que ele sempre foi muito cheio de si.

−Não posso acreditar! Quando eram crianças...

−Quando éramos crianças, tudo era bom e fácil, é claro. Éramos bons amigos. Inseparáveis, segundo nossa antiga ama. Mas  Haleem  foi levado para ser educado em outro reino enquanto eu fiquei aqui. Quando voltou, ele estava... Bem, diferente. Nós dois éramos pessoas diferentes. Chegou a um ponto em que a única coisa que tínhamos em comum, era a aparência.

−E então quem partiu foi você.

−Sim. Meu pai já tem um herdeiro. Estes são tempos de paz e tanto  Haleem  quanto Farah são saudáveis, terão muitos filhos. Meu pai não precisa de mim.

−Isso me soa um pouco como inveja, Adam.

−Ora, cale a boca Tommy Joe!

Tommy riu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

−Ora, mas se não é o pequeno Tommy Joe! – uma voz afetada disse atrás dele – Mas que mundo pequeno!

Tommy arregalou os olhos e pude sentir seu corpo se enrijecer. Girou nos calcanhares para encarar o recém-chegado, uma expressão fria em seu rosto.

−Sir Clarence...

−Não precisa ser formal, pequeno Tommy! Nós já fomos tão íntimos...! Ah! Este deve ser a sua nova conquista! John Clarence de  Exeter . – Olhei da mão estendida para seu rosto vazio, e não o cumprimentei. 

−Clarence, fale baixo! Não estamos na América, lembra-se? – Tommy ralhou, ficando entre nós dois.

−Ora, mas que falta de educação! – ele rebateu – Quero apenas conhecer meu substituto!

−Sou  Aamir  Ata  Zaman , príncipe deste reino e sugiro que o senhor suma da minha frente. – Valendo-me de minha altura e do peso que meu nome carregava, dei um passo à frente, olhando o outro nos olhos – Vá! Não quero vê-lo na minha frente outra vez!

Clarence pareceu absolutamente chocado quando finalmente entendeu que eu o estava expulsando dali. Deu dois passos para trás e então, virou-se para voltar ao salão.

−Mas que merda! Por que ele? Por que justamente ele? – Tommy resmungava.

−Por isso você me disse que estava acostumado a lidar pessoas importantes? Por causa dele?

Após alguns segundos de inconfundível hesitação, Tommy disse:

–Sim... Clarence herdou a fortuna do pai cedo demais. Viveu  em Nova York  por seis meses e fomos amantes por quatro. Não é uma pessoa que lida bem com a rejeição...

–Entendi. Você acha que ele vai falar alguma coisa?

–Não sei... Melhor eu ir falar com ele e deixar claro que as leis de  Maskan  se aplicam a ele também, enquanto estiver no país...

Fiquei observando Tommy se afastar com um peso no coração. Não que estivesse preocupado por nós, ou com o nobre inglês. Mas por algum motivo, aquele pequeno fato de seu passado me desconcertou. Quantos amantes ele já tivera? Seriam todos ricos como aquele? Seria possível que Tommy Joe fosse uma espécie de gigolô?

Fazia muito sentido. Ele não tinha berço, mas tinha o refinamento social que as pessoas que frequentavam as altas rodas  exibiam. E lidava admiravelmente bem com figuras de autoridade. Ele convencera meu pai de que uma história que acabara de inventar era totalmente verdade! E ele era um homem acostumado a detectar mentiras!

Resolvi entrar novamente no salão para procura-lo, mas ele não estava em lugar algum. Pensei em pegar uma taça do champanhe borbulhante que os garçons levavam, mas lembrei-me que estava em casa e que ali, não podia beber. Seria chá de hortelã para mim, naquela noite.

– Aamir ! – meu irmão colocou a mão em meu ombro, parando ao meu lado.

– Haleem ?

–Você vai se sentar conosco à mesa.

–Não há necessidade...

–Nosso pai quer você na cabeceira,  Aamir . Não discuta.

Com uma mão firmemente plantada em meu ombro,  Haleem  me conduziu ao salão de jantar, onde uma gigantesca mesa ocidental havia sido posta, com talheres e louças finas. Quarenta cadeiras douradas esperavam pelos convidados.

–Preciso avisar Tommy Joe...

–Ele já tem um lugar marcado na mesa. Não precisa se preocupar. Vamos.

Estávamos todos alinhados ao longo da mesa, esperando que o sultão se sentasse. Meu pai, então disse:

–Queridos amigos, boa noite! Sejam muito bem vindos à minha casa. Hoje começamos a celebrar o casamento de meu filho mais velho,  Haleem , com sua adorável noiva Farah. Esta união trás muita alegra a minha família e estamos ansiosos para compartilha-la com vocês! – ele disse, e abriu os braços para indicar a mim e a meu irmão, parado à minha frente. Farah, postada ao lado dele, sorria como o diabo quando consegue uma alma para sua coleção. Meu pai continuou: Que as bênçãos de  Alah  estejam sempre sobre vocês meus filhos!

Com um gesto de mão, indicou que poderíamos nos sentar, fazendo-o  em seguida. Ao  olhar para a outra ponta da mesa, vi Tommy Joe sentado ao lado da mãe de minha irmãzinha e fiquei mais tranquilo.  Adilah  era uma mulher muito agradável e todos no palácio a adoravam.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy  PoV

Afastei-me de Adam e segui Clarence pelo salão. Quando o encontrei, ele bebia champanhe sozinho, junto a uma das janelas.

–Sua personalidade brilhante falhou em lhe conseguir companhia esta noite? – ele virou o rosto lentamente para mim, um sorriso ferino nos lábios finos.

–Diga-me pequeno Tommy: Sentiu minha falta nestes anos todos?

–Nem um pouco, Clarence. Só vim lembrar a você que mantenha sua boca bem fechada sobre nosso envolvimento enquanto estiver em  Maskan . – me aproximei mais um pouco e baixei a voz – Os muçulmanos não veem a pederastia com bons olhos, você sabe.

–Você está com medo pelo seu principezinho? – ele disse, sarcástico – Sempre soube que você era esperto, mas desta vez você se superou pequeno Tommy.

Como me irritava quando ele me chamava de pequeno Tommy! Rangi os dentes para não lhe dar uma resposta atravessada. Irritar John Clarence nunca era uma boa ideia.

–Não estou com medo por ele. – Dei de ombros –  Aamir  é filho do Sultão! Não quero que você se meta em apuros e manche o nome da sua família e me arraste junto com você.

–Que atencioso, Tommy! Fiquei comovido.

–Estou falando sério Clarence! Homens que se deitam com homens são apedrejados até a morte aqui! E esse é um destino que não desejo nem a meu pior inimigo, muito menos um  ex-amante !

Aquilo pareceu afetá-lo. Clarence ficou pálido e contraiu os lábios.

–É claro que eu não pretendia dizer nada a respeito, mas obrigada pelo aviso.

–Que bom. Cuide-se, então! – lhe dei as costas, mas ele segurou meu braço.

–O que acha de revivermos os velhos tempos, pequeno Tommy? Ainda sinto sua falta...

–De jeito nenhum, Clarence. Você sabe muito bem que quando estou com alguém, não fico com mais ninguém!

–É ruim para os negócios, não é?

Respirei fundo e o encarei, tentando não perder a calma. Eu não podia rebater aquilo. Era verdade. Aquele era o meu negócio, meu meio de vida. Mas eu não podia deixar que Adam soubesse daquilo. Não que eu tivesse vergonha, apenas... Não faria bem a nenhum de nós.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma sineta foi tocada e as portas da sala de jantar foram abertas. Uma mesa gigantesca estava posta com criados entre cada duas cadeiras.

Vi que meu nome estava escrito em um cartão elegante em frente a uma cadeira em uma das pontas da mesa e me coloquei junto dela. Ao meu lado, na cabeceira, estava uma mulher de meia idade muito bonita e ricamente vestida.

O Sultão começou a falar alguma coisa, mas eu estava muito ocupado procurando por Adam para prestar atenção. Corri os olhos por toda a mesa até que o vi de pé, ao lado do pai e de frente para o irmão. Soltei um suspiro de alivio e decepção. Teria de ficar o resto do jantar longe dele... Mas para minha sorte, Clarence estava do outro lado e bem distante dele também.

Os criados finalmente afastaram as cadeiras e nós nos sentamos, cavalheiros depois das damas e enquanto esperávamos que a comida fosse servida, voltei meu olhar para a dama ao meu lado.

–Boa noite! Sou Tommy Joe Ratliff.

–O amigo americano de  Aamir , não é? – ela respondeu, e sua voz era suave e gentil. Eu sorri e assenti, ao que ela estendeu-me a mão – Sou  Adilah , a esposa do sultão.

–É uma honra conhece-la, Majestade. – segurei seus dedos delicados e os beijei com deferência. Ter a amizade da rainha seria muito útil!

–Você é muito gentil, Sr. Ratliff. Está gostando de sua estada em nosso pequeno país?

–Muitíssimo, Majestade. Adam é um excelente anfitrião.

–Quem?

–Oh, perdão. Adam é como chamamos o príncipe na América.

–Entendo... É um nome forte. Significa homem em hebraico, sabia?

–Não senhora.

–Eu não sou mãe dele, mas escolhi seu nome e o do irmão. Acredito que o nome de uma criança influencia muito em sua vida adulta.

–É mesmo? E o que os nomes deles significam?

– Haleem  significa paciente ou misericordioso e  Aamir  significa príncipe. E os dois compartilham o nome Ata, que significa gêmeo.

–A senhora fez um jogo de palavras muito interessante... Fez a misericórdia gêmea do príncipe, assim ambos teriam esta qualidade.

–Muito bem  Sr.Ratliff ! É o primeiro a fazer esta ligação!

–Obrigado, Majestade. – esperei até que o primeiro prato nos fosse servido e que o criado se afastasse para continuar – Devo supor que a senhora seja a segunda esposa do sultão, já que me disse que não é mãe de  Haleem  e  Aamir .

–Sim. Sou a segunda das quatro esposas do sultão. A mãe dos gêmeos morreu ao dar-lhes a luz.

–Imaginei isso... A senhora tem filhos?

–Quatro meninas. Todas casadas, com exceção da mais nova, que tem apenas dez anos. Ela se chama Sanaa, que significa...

–Brilhante. – dissemos juntos. A rainha me olhou surpresa, com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu conheci uma senhora chamada Sanaa quando era criança. Ela era muito gentil e realmente iluminava o ambiente assim que entrava.

–É o que espero que minha menina seja.

–E tenho certeza que será, tendo a senhora para educa-la.

–Você é muito gentil, rapaz. Principalmente em perder seu tempo comigo.

–De forma alguma, Majestade! É um gosto lhe fazer companhia!

–Obrigada, querido.

Outro prato foi servido e retirado enquanto conversamos amenidades, até que não consegui mais conter minha curiosidade.

–Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal, minha senhora?

–É claro, Sr. Ratliff. Pode falar.

–O que a senhora pensa sobre o casamento de  Haleem  e Farah?

Ela ficou calada e por um momento, pensei ter passado dos limites.

–Não gosto nem um pouco da ideia, para ser sincera. – ela disse, finalmente – Não gosto dela. Há algo em seus olhos que me perturba.  Aamir  deve ter lhe contado que ela era sua noiva até alguns anos atrás...

–Sim. Ele ficou muito chateado por ela tê-lo preterido em favor do irmão.

–Chateado é um eufemismo! De qualquer forma,  Haleem  a ama e o casamento vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. E será bom para o reino também.

–Suponho que sim... Eu apenas troquei uma dúzia de palavras com ela, mas não gostei da futura princesa. Não que seja da minha conta, claro. Sou apenas um visitante.

–Às vezes é como me sinto também... Se pudesse, estaria em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, que não  Maskan ... – ela disse, com os olhos perdidos em uma das janelas no salão.

–Sinto muito que se sinta assim, Majestade. A senhora nunca pensou em ir com  Aamir  para a América?

–Muitas vezes. Mas ele nunca me convidou... De qualquer forma,  Adbul  jamais permitiria. – ela ficou em silêncio mais um pouco, seus lábios curvados para baixo e os olhos tristes. De  repente, como se saindo de um transe, a rainha ergueu o rosto e sorriu para mim – Mas por que estamos falando de coisas tão tristes? Conte-me algo sobre você, Sr.  Ratliff .

Sorri para ela e repeti a historia que havia combinado com Adam. Ela pareceu intrigada e seus olhos escuros, rodeados por rugas de expressão, pareciam ver além de minha história. O que me deixou preocupado.

–Escute, Sr.  Ratliff . – ela disse, pouco antes de o jantar terminar – Sei que veio até aqui para fazer companhia a  Aamir , mas será que se importaria em dividir sua atenção comigo também?

Um pedido bastante inusitado, mas que eu ficaria feliz em atender, de qualquer maneira.

–Será um imenso prazer, Majestade!

A nossa volta, cadeiras foram arrastadas e as pessoas ficaram de pé. O sultão agradeceu mais uma vez a presença de todos e se retirou. Em poucos segundos, Adam estava ao meu lado.

–Aqui está você! – disse, e seus olhos brilhavam com desejo e uma pontada de ciúmes. Em seguida, olhou para a rainha e lhe estendeu a mão – Minha senhora, como vai?

–Muito bem,  Aamir . Mas um tanto decepcionada porque você não foi me ver quando chegou.

–Peço que me perdoe. Cheguei tarde ontem e estive ocupado hoje, remediando os prejuízos que Tommy Joe teve no mercado ao fugir de nossos guardas.

–Ah! Então foi você, rapaz?!

–Sim senhora. Ao que parece, fui confundido com um demônio de cabelos brancos.

Ela riu e seu riso tinha o som de sinos de cristal, fiquei fascinado.

–Gostei muito de seu amigo,  Aamir . Gostaria que ele me fizesse companhia esta noite. Permite?

Adam olhou para a rainha e depois para mim. Vi em seu olhar que estava descontente, mas como ele poderia dizer não a ela?

–É claro, Majestade. Se Tommy assim o desejar.

Passar o problema para mim não foi nada educado da parte dele, pensei comigo. Mas já havia dado minha palavra.

–De fato, eu gostaria muito. – eu disse, sorrindo para a rainha.

–Pois bem. Divirtam-se. – ele disse, antes de se curvar novamente para ela e me lançar um olhar contrariado.

Quando ele se afastou, ofereci meu braço à rainha, para que voltássemos ao salão de baile.

–Arranjei problemas para você? – ela disse.

–De forma alguma. Sou amigo de Adam e não seu empregado. Posso fazer o que bem entender com meu tempo.

–Fico contente. Mas pelo modo como ele olhou para você, diria que estava com ciúmes mais do que qualquer coisa. 

–Ciúmes? – tentei controlar o pânico. Ciúmes era exatamente o que havia nos olhos de Adam quando se afastou de nós – Não! Apesar de a senhora ser uma mulher extremamente bonita, não há porque ele sentir ciúmes de mim.

–Obrigada, jovem. Agora, por que você não me conta um pouco sobre sua vida?

Sorri para ela, feliz com a mudança de assunto.

Passei uma noite agradável com a rainha. Muitos dos convidados, pessoas importantes de reinos vizinhos vieram cumprimenta-la e ela me apresentou a eles como seu amigo querido. Fiquei bastante lisonjeado, pois, apesar de frequentar as altas rodas  em Nova York , jamais havia sido considerado o “amigo querido” de alguém da realeza. Nunca fui considerado amigo de ninguém, na verdade. Minha vida era uma sucessão de acordos de negócio. Uma troca de serviços. Eles me proporcionavam um meio de vida e eu lhes dava prazer. Pura e simplesmente.

Pelo que pude perceber pela alegria nos rostos das pessoas que vinham cumprimentar a dama, era raro que ela aparecesse em público e fiquei me perguntando o porque disso, até que uma dama muito bem vestida em trajes típicos africanos coloridos e elegantes sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a conversar comigo. Seu inglês era hesitante, mas sua voz era agradável e seu rosto, belíssimo. Os cabelos da cor do ébano, trançados logo na raiz estavam arrumados em um penteado elaborado, realçando seus traços exóticos. Ela não era tímida e dominou a conversa completamente. 

Em pouco tempo descobri que ela era a dama de companhia de uma rainha africana e que ficaria em  Maskan  até o último dia dos festejos do casamento. Porém, não demorou muito até que descobri suas verdadeiras intenções com aquela conversa.

Enquanto falava, ela mexia as mãos e tocava meus braços e ombros, mas de repente, senti seus dedos esguios em meu joelho, subindo cada vez mais. Olhei para baixo e então, para seus lindos olhos escuros. Ela parara de falar e sorria, esperando minha resposta.

Normalmente eu não perderia uma oportunidade como aquela, mas Adam estava por perto e eu levava a sério minha regra de monogamia.

Peguei sua mão entre meus dedos e os levei até os lábios, beijando-a.

–Estou lisonjeado, minha senhora, mas já tenho alguém em minha vida.

–Oh, mas eu não sou ciumenta! – ela disse, piscando para mim.

Não pude deixar de rir.

–Mas este alguém em questão é. Sinto muito.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, mas sua expressão não se alterou.

–É uma pena... Se mudar de ideia, estou na ala sul. Terceira porta a esquerda.

Sorri de volta para ela e a ajudei a se levantar. 

Lançando-me mais uma piscadela, a dama se afastou, desaparecendo por um corredor.

Olhei em volta, mas não vi o príncipe em lugar algum, o que era bom. Mas senti um vazio no peito também.

Voltando-me para a rainha, falei:

–Com sua licença, Majestade. Já que está tão bem acompanhada, peço permissão para procurar pelo amigo que abandonei esta noite.

–É claro, Sr. Ratliff. – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Beijei-a e me curvei em despedida.

Andei a esmo pelo salão, olhando em todas as direções. Não seria difícil encontra-lo, dada sua altura privilegiada, mas aparentemente, ele não estava mais na festa.

Dando de ombros, me dirigi ao corredor pelo qual havíamos chegado ao salão, esperando encontrar o caminho para meu quarto.

–Seu príncipe o abandonou? – a voz de Clarence soou logo atrás de mim assim que o corredor fez uma curva fechada.

Parei de andar por reflexo e me virei. Ele estava apoiado na parede, desalinhado e visivelmente bêbado.

–O que foi Clarence? O que você quer?

–Quero você! – ele disse, sem rodeios.

Olhei em volta, petrificado com a ideia de que alguém poderia tê-lo ouvido. Felizmente, estávamos sozinhos.

–Já lhe disse que nada vai acontecer entre nós aqui! – eu disse, quase rosnando para ele e chegando mais perto.

–Isso quer dizer que posso procura-lo quando voltarmos para Nova York?

–É claro que não! Estou com o príncipe agora.

–Claro... E se for esperto como tenho certeza que é, não vai deixar esse aí escapar. Sustento garantido para a vida toda, não é? Muito melhor que um mero cavaleiro da corte como eu.

–De fato. Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não pretendo deixar que ele vá a parte alguma sem mim de agora em diante.

–Bem... Parece-me que ele já foi, já que não está a vista. Então o que acha de me dar pelo menos um beijo? Pelos velhos tempos e... pelo meu silêncio, pequeno Tommy. – Enquanto falava, Clarence me encurralou contra a parede, colocando as mãos dos lados da minha cabeça. Seu hálito fedia a bebida, assim como suas roupas.

Cansado daquilo, suspirei e apoiei-me nos ombros dele, então, olhando-o nos olhos, ergui meu joelho esquerdo e o acertei com força entre as pernas.

Clarence uivou de dor e dobrou-se até ajoelhar no chão, as mãos comprimindo as parte machucadas.

–Me dirija a palavra outra vez e eu vou machucar bem mais do que as suas bolas! – sibilei em seu ouvido, antes de seguir pelo corredor.

Adam  PoV

Eu estava irritado. Eu estava muito irritado.

E por que eu estava irritado? 

Porque eu queria a atenção dele só para mim! Queria que Tommy Joe tivesse olhos somente para mim. E queria não ter dúvidas sobre a honestidade dele.

Eu queria não ter plantado a semente daquela dúvida. Agora eu sabia que aquela semente iria florescer e dar frutos, mesmo que fosse apenas imaginação minha, e seus frutos seriam amargos e difíceis de engolir. 

Segui as pressas pelo corredor que levava aos nossos quartos, mas parei de repente.

E daí se Tommy fosse uma espécie de cortesão? Por que aquilo me incomodava tanto? Não era como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ele, ou algo do tipo...

–Não me interessa! – acabei dizendo em voz alta, e o eco de minha voz me lembrou de onde eu estava e voltei a andar, cansado de fingir sorrisos, para longe da festa e de volta a tranquilidade do meu quarto para esperar que meu amante se dignasse a me dar atenção outra vez.

Aquele pensamento carregado de azedume me fez parar novamente.

Eu estava com ciúmes de Tommy Joe. Eu estava com ciúmes de Tommy Joe com a esposa de meu pai!

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais irritado.

Quando alcancei meu quarto, tirei o  djellaba  e o joguei num canto, vestindo um roupão.

Poucos minutos depois, ouvi o estalar de sapatos novos no chão de mármore. Abri uma fresta da porta e espiei para fora.

Tommy vinha caminhando rapidamente, olhando por cima do ombro de quando  em quando. Tinha  o paletó do smoking na mão e uma expressão serena nos olhos.

Por  Alah  aqueles olhos seriam minha perdição!

Ele passou por mim sem me notar e entrou em seu quarto. Mais do que depressa eu o segui, entrando atrás dele sem ser notado e fechei a porta atrás de mim, dando duas voltas na chave.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy  PoV

Ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura e me virei para olhar.

Adam estava apoiado contra a porta, as mãos nas costas, certamente terminando de trancá-la. Em seus olhos cinzentos eu vi tempestade. Uma tempestade violenta e que tinha como alvo... a mim.

–Você está bem? – joguei o paletó sobre uma mesinha, tentando fazer minha voz soar normal, mas sem perdê-lo de vista.

–Por que não estaria? – ele disse, com uma displicência que não combinava com o azedume em sua voz.

Dei de ombros, indo até o quarto de dormir. Num segundo ele estava atrás de mim.

–Você se divertiu hoje?

Era uma pergunta normal, casual até, mas eu já tivera amantes suficientes para detectar o tom velado de ciúmes na voz dele.

–Sim... A rainha é uma mulher muito agradável... E tem amigos interessantes também.

–Oh sim! Principalmente a moça africana que ficou a noite toda sentada ao seu lado...

Virei para ele, que me observava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo.

–Vossa alteza está com ciúmes de mim? – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–Já disse para não me chamar assim. 

Ele estava zangado e se eu fosse esperto, ou menos pervertido, teria parado por ali e tentado acalmá-lo. Mas eu nunca fora nenhuma das duas cosias.

–Bem, é o que você é, alteza. Lide com isso. – Eu rebati, dando-lhe as costas mais uma vez, enquanto tirava os sapatos de verniz brilhante – E você  está  com ciúmes! Que divertido! O principezinho mimado foi privado de seu brinquedo novo e ficou zangado!

Irritá-lo era mais fácil do que eu imaginei e antes que me desse conta, fui jogado de bruços sobre a cama macia. O peso dele cobriu meu corpo e eu senti seus dentes brancos provocando a pele de meu pescoço até que ele a mordeu com força. Gritei de dor e de prazer.

–Não importa quanto polimento receba, um selvagem será sempre um selvagem! – eu disse entre dentes, virando-me para olhá-lo nos olhos.

–Você ainda não viu nada Tommy Joe.

Ele arrancou minha camisa, fazendo os botões pularem no processo e arrancou a calça preta do smoking sem abrir os botões.

–O que você pensa que vai fazer? – falei, empurrando suas mãos para longe da minha roupa de baixo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou o roupão que usava e o jogou longe, depois, veio para cima de mim, me virando de bruços novamente, sem aviso. Eu podia sentir sua respiração descompassada em minha pele, enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo.

Quando chegou aos quadris, ele me puxou, de modo que fiquei ajoelhado na cama, com o rosto pressionado contra o colchão. Tentei me erguer, mas seu braço musculoso me manteve naquela posição.

–Não se mexa! – ele sibilou em meu ouvido e eu decidi que ele já estava irritado o suficiente.

Sua mão contornou meu quadril e se apossou de meu pênis ligeiramente ereto, apertando-o com força. Eu gemi e senti sua respiração novamente em meu pescoço, quando ele riu. Adam movia os dedos rudemente, criando uma fricção deliciosa que deixou minhas pernas bambas. Novamente senti seus dentes em meu pescoço e os dedos de sua outra mão em meu cabelo, apertando.

A raiva dele era patente e sua agressividade, excitante.

O desgraçado trabalhava bem. Logo eu estava ofegante, minhas entranhas se contorcendo com a necessidade de prazer.

Ouvi uma rolha sendo retirada e o perfume de cravos encheu o ar a minha volta.

Quando senti o líquido frio ser despejado em minha pele e correr por entre as nádegas eu sabia o que estava por vir. E mal podia esperar.

Seu dedo me rodeou, massageando a pele sensível antes de me penetrar rápida e rudemente. Meu corpo se encolheu, tentando fugir daquela invasão, mas logo estava entregue ao prazer que ela proporcionava. Em pouco tempo havia três dedos longos e grossos  rodando e se curvando dentro de mim. Eu gemia e choramingava, o rosto ainda pressionado contra o colchão, meus dentes deixando marcas amassadas no lençol branco.

Parecendo satisfeito com seus métodos de tortura, Adam substituiu seus dedos pelo membro duro e grande e eu prendi a respiração, sabendo que sentiria dor. Mas aquela dor era bem vinda, desejada.

Mais óleo fragrante foi derramado e logo a pressão inicial trouxe a dor aguda que subia por minha espinha dorsal. Minha respiração era irregular e apressada e eu não notava mais nada ao meu redor, apenas a pressão de seu pênis e sua mão que puxava meu cabelo firmemente.

Ele arremetia contra mim num ritmo desconexo e enervante, sem me dar tempo para me acostumar com o volume dentro de mim.

Com um puxão decidido em meu cabelo, Adam fez com que eu me erguesse, o que enterrou seu membro impiedoso ainda mais fundo dentro de mim.

Um meio gemido agoniado escapou de meus lábios e eu o ouvi rir, enquanto passava os braços pela minha cintura, me prendendo contra seu corpo suado. Meus braços, agora livres, voaram para cima, as mãos agarrando-se com força aos cabelos negros.

A respiração dele também estava descompassada, e seus movimentos eram cada vez mais urgentes. Quando ele voltou a envolver meu pênis com os dedos e começou a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas, eu sabia que não duraria muito.

Meu orgasmo foi violento e convulsivo, roubando todo o ar de meus pulmões e a força de meus membros. Mas Adam ainda não havia terminado. 

Jogando-me de volta contra o colchão, prendeu meus braços acima da minha cabeça e continuou se movendo até que com um grito abafado pelo meu pescoço, ele gozou. Seu membro pulsava dentro de mim, e quando ele o retirou, ainda expulsava seu conteúdo, que caiu quente em minhas costas.

Adam se deixou cair sobre mim, a respiração desacelerando a se normalizar. Ele ainda apertou os dedos em meu cabelo mais uma vez antes de me libertar totalmente e rolar para o lado.

–O que foi tudo isso? – eu disse, virando o rosto para ele, sem ousar mudar de posição.

–Eu estava muito irritado. – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

–Comigo? – arrisquei.

–Não... Comigo.

–E o que diabos eu tenho com isso, para você me atacar desse jeito?!

–Não vou pedir desculpas, Tommy Joe.

–E eu por acaso lhe exigi isso?

Ele me olhou espantado e eu ri, debochando dele.

–Vá para o seu quarto, Alteza e deixe-me dormir!

Adam  PoV

–Você está me expulsando?

–Pode apostar! – Tommy disse me dando as costas.

Ele estava mesmo me expulsando de sua cama!

–Você está zangado porque o tomei a força?

–Não.

–Eu não lhe dei prazer o suficiente, então?

–Não!

Exasperado, me sentei no colchão e o puxei para que me olhasse nos olhos.

–Então o que?

–Que merda Adam! Eu estou cansado! Me deixe em paz!

Enfim me levantei e vesti o roupão. Antes de passar pela porta de comunicação, olhei por cima do ombro, para a figura deitada na cama enorme. Ele parecia ainda menor no meio dos lençóis e almofadas.

Fechei a porta da sala de banho atrás de mim e me apoiei na bancada, onde a bacia e o jarro com água fresca estavam. Lavei o rosto e passei um pano úmido pelo corpo, para tirar o suor e os restos de óleo de cravos.

Tommy disse que não estava zangado, então por que eu me senti tão mal e... sujo?! Eu tinha vontade de arrancar toda minha pele fora!

–Isso é um absurdo! – eu disse para meu reflexo no espelho de bronze – É apenas sexo!

Irritado, fui para meu quarto e me joguei no  futon  que me servia de cama. Em meio às almofadas e mantas de pele, me peguei pensando nele novamente. Por que ele estava sempre na minha mente? Por que ficar longe dele me causava ansiedade? Por que ele estar zangado comigo me magoava tanto?

Mais uma vez me levantei e fui até a porta de comunicação. Ergui a mão para a maçaneta, mas mudei de ideia.

Ele fora tão veemente ao me expulsar... Com certeza realmente queria ficar sozinho.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy  PoV

Ouvi a porta se fechando e logo depois, água correndo e caindo na bacia de porcelana. De repente, me senti sozinho.

Não pretendia expulsá-lo... Não era para ele ceder com tanta facilidade!

Fiquei pensando se o teria magoado. Não era para ter sido assim! Mas também, ele não deveria ter descontado suas frustrações em mim daquele jeito! 

Ele nem mesmo me beijara. Nenhuma vez... Para mim, beijar os lábios de alguém era um ato de confiança e carinho, sexo sem beijo era como o sexo anônimo que se faz com prostitutas, e ter esse tipo de relação com ele me parecia... errado.

Deitei-me de costas na cama, encarando o teto trabalhado e sentindo o cheiro dele  em mim. Eu  deveria me lavar, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, me sentiria ainda mais sozinho.

Eu deveria pedir desculpas a ele... 

Sentei na cama e me levantei, indo apressado até a porta da sala de banho, mas me detive antes de abri-la. Se ele consentira tão facilmente em sair, ele provavelmente queria ficar sozinho...

Farah  PoV

Havia algo me incomodando. Eu não sabia o que era, mas alguma coisa estava fugindo da minha percepção. E eu não deixava nada escapar. Nunca.

Olhei em volta pelo salão apinhado. As pessoas me cumprimentavam com deferência e aquilo sempre me fazia sorrir. Era com aquilo que eu sonhava desde pequena. 

Sempre soube que eu seria uma princesa e pouco me importava que meu pai fosse um nobre menor. Nem à minha mãe também, quando convenceu meu pai a negociar minha mão em casamento com o príncipe do reino, antes mesmo de eu nascer. Infelizmente, meu pai não era importante o bastante para conseguir que eu me casasse com o príncipe herdeiro. O gêmeo mais novo havia sido a escolha mais óbvia, mas aquilo não me satisfez. Eu queria ser princesa sim, mas de que me adiantaria isso se nunca me tornasse rainha?!

Mas ser noiva de  Aamir  já me garantira livre passagem pelo palácio real. A partir daí foi apenas questão de tempo até que eu encontrasse  Haleem  a sós e o fizesse se apaixonar por mim. A displicência de  Aamir  com nosso casamento me foi muito útil.

E pensando bem, a personalidade de  Haleem  me agradava muito mais do que a de seu irmão gêmeo.  Aamir  era muito dócil e despreocupado. A vida era um mar de rosas para ele e nada o  aborrecia.  Haleem , por sua vez era frio e determinado. Muito inteligente e ambicioso. Eu gostava do brilho decidido de seus olhos azuis. Os irmãos eram igualmente belos em sua aparência, mas aquela aura de poder que emanava do príncipe herdeiro me fascinava e excitava.

Uma risada alta chamou minha atenção e voltei a olhar ao meu redor.  Aamir  não estava mais no salão.  Haleem  não estava a vista também. A risada pertencia a alguém no grupo da rainha. A velha se achava importante, cercadas de bajuladores e estrangeiros. Não pude evitar de revirar meus olhos e nisso, deparei-me com o amigo de  Aamir , sentado ao lado de  Adilah , conversando animadamente com uma mulher. Ela o tocava muito para ser considerado normal e ele parecia não se importar, conversando animadamente com ela, sem repelir seu toque.

Aquele rapaz era mesmo bonito! – pensei comigo. Aqueles cabelos cor de ouro eram uma visão e tanto em meio ao mar de cabelos castanhos e negros e seus olhos eram doces, mas tinham um toque de malícia que ele deixava transparecer quando estava distraído. Seus lábios eram cheios e deviam ser macios ao toque. 

Eu o queria, decidi. E eu o teria.

Quando a mulher se despediu e ele logo em seguida se levantou, pensei que teria de adiar meus planos, mas ele seguiu na direção oposta a dela, pelo corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

Segurando a saia do vestido branco que usara na cerimônia da assinatura do contrato de casamento, segui-o silenciosamente pelo corredor, tencionando abordá-lo quando chegasse ao quarto, mas parei ao ouvir vozes alteradas logo a frente.

Colada a parede, fiquei escondida atrás da curva do corredor, observando e ouvindo. Ele estava brigando com um dos convidados, que o encurralara contra a parede. O que estavam dizendo?

–...Então o que acha de me dar pelo menos um beijo? Pelos velhos tempos e... pelo meu silêncio, pequeno Tommy.

Um beijo? Aqueles dois eram... amantes?!

Não tive tempo para pensar, pois o amigo de  Aamir  acertou uma joelhada entre as pernas do outro e disse em tom ameaçador: 

–Me dirija a palavra outra vez e eu vou machucar bem mais do que as suas bolas! – dizendo aquilo, ele girou nos calcanhares e se afastou pelo corredor.

Voltei a me encostar na parede, tentando processar o que eu havia visto e ouvido.

Aamir  trouxera um pederasta para o palácio? E que mundo pequeno era aquele, que o fizeram encontrar um de seus amantes em um lugar tão distante de sua casa! 

Será que ele sabia sobre aquilo? Mais importante: Seria  Aamir  um deles também? 

As possibilidades começaram a se multiplicar em minha mente. Aquela informação me daria um grande poder de barganha com  Aamir ! Ele faria qualquer coisa para que ninguém soubesse de seu segredo! Mas primeiro, eu precisava ter certeza.

Dobrei o corredor e fixei meus olhos no homem que, ofegante, afastava-se lentamente, apoiado na parede.

–Boa noite Sir Clarence.

Adam  PoV

Acordei no dia seguinte com um peso no peito. Assim que me sentei no  futon  e olhei a porta da sala de banho me lembrei do porque daquela sensação. Tommy Joe.

Eu o magoara na noite passada. Seus olhos haviam ocultado o desapontamento, mas ele estava patente em sua voz quando me expulsara do quarto. Eu precisava me redimir!

Levantei-me e vesti o roupão, lavei o rosto e penteei os cabelos com os dedos, minha barba estava crescida, mas eu não me importava e nem tinha tempo para escanhoar o rosto.

Chamando um pajem, pedi que me trouxesse uma badeja com frutas e que preparasse uma cesta com pão, carnes frias e mais algumas frutas. Assim que o menino voltou com a badeja, abri a porta do quarto de Tommy com cuidado.

Ele estava esparramado no meio da cama, os lençóis amontoados aos seus pés. Com um braço sobre o rosto para proteger os olhos do sol que entrava pela janela desprotegida, ele ressonava baixinho. Seu corpo de pele branca estava nu e o ar ainda cheirava a óleo de cravos e sexo. Aquele odor fez minha virilha se manifestar.

Aproximei-me da cama, deixando a bandeja na cômoda e me sentei ao lado dele. Ele era pequeno, mas não havia nada de frágil em seu corpo. Tommy Joe com certeza praticava boxe  em Nova York , pois tinha os músculos dos braços e abdome bem definidos e as pernas eram grossas e firmes.

Corri os dedos levemente por sua pele, observando-a se arrepiar, até chegar ao membro adormecido, que repousava sobre a virilha dele. Acariciei-o de leve, depositando beijos rápidos por toda sua extensão e ao redor.

Tommy gemeu e mudou de posição, abrindo mais as pernas. Eu sorri e o abocanhei, deixando que o calor de minha boca terminasse a tarefa de deixa-lo rijo.

–Adam! 

Ouvir a voz dele me chamando aumentou ainda mais meu desejo e eu continuei lambendo, chupando e mordiscando, ao mesmo tempo que cravava minhas unhas na carne de suas coxas.

–Adam pare! – ele enfiara os dedos entre meus cabelos e os usava para me afastar dele. Quando me ergui, vi que ele estava ofegante e seus olhos, consternados.

–Deixe-me lhe pedir desculpas! – eu disse, mas ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

–Não quero... Não quero que você... – parecendo agitado, ele parou, soltou meu cabelo e respirou fundo, então ergueu aqueles grandes olhos castanhos para mim – Não quero que me peça desculpas assim.

–Como...?

–Beije-me. Até perdermos o folego! Mostre-me que sou mais para você do que um brinquedo ou uma válvula de escape!

Então aquele havia sido o problema?! Fiquei surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo, não fiquei. Eu sabia que o havia magoado, mas se soubesse que havia sido algo assim tão simples...

Naquele momento, olhei atentamente em seus olhos e percebi que para Tommy, um beijo não era nada simples. Por algum motivo, para ele, o encontro de nossos lábios era importante. Muito importante.

–Tommy... – respirei fundo e cheguei mais perto dele. Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e o puxei para mim delicadamente, até que nossas bocas se unissem.

Havia paixão e necessidade no modo como seus dedos apertaram meus ombros, mas em sua boca havia apenas doçura e a necessidade de carinho. Nada de dentes ou línguas em guerra, apenas uma dança sensual em que um conduzia o outro.

Meus braços o rodearam, amparando sua cabeça conforme eu o trazia para meu colo, logo estávamos deitados em sua cama, nos separando apenas por breves segundos para respirar.

–Me desculpe. – ele disse, por fim, acomodando-se na curva do meu ombro.

–Eu é que lhe devo desculpas, Tommy. O modo como agi ontem foi imperdoável!

–E eu fui rude com você... 

–Está bem... Eu desculpo você. E você? Me perdoa?

–Perdoo!

Sorrimos um para o outro e eu depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios inchados.

–Quais são os planos para hoje? – ele perguntou, aconchegando-se a mim novamente.

–Mais festas para celebrar o casamento. Não haverá muito para os homens hoje, já que é o dia de preparação da noiva. Amanhã será a grande festa e a celebração religiosa.

–Então podemos ficar na cama o dia todo? – ele disse, animado e eu achei graça.

–Se ficarmos no palácio, vão arranjar algo para fazermos. E eu quero você só para mim hoje...

–O que pretende, então?

Sentei-me e o puxei comigo, mordendo o lábio em antecipação.

–Você sabe andar a cavalo?

–Sei me manter em cima de um, se é isso o que quer saber...

–Vai servir. Vou levar você a um oásis no meio do deserto. Faremos um piquenique, nadaremos no lago e...

–E...?

–E talvez eu possa ser persuadido a retribuir o favor que você me prestou ontem antes da festa.

–Parece bom para mim... – ele disse, fazendo graça – Agora vou me lavar. Com sua licença, Alteza.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele enquanto Tommy descia da cama, mas por algum motivo, não estava incomodado. Ao invés disso, segui-o para dentro da sala de banho.


	10. Chapter 10

ommy  PoV

Adam estava mesmo se sentindo mal pelo que acontecera! 

Todo cheio de cuidados e mimos, me deu frutas na boca enquanto tomávamos banho juntos na grande banheira de estanho. Lavou meu corpo com a esponja e fez massagem em meu coro cabeludo. 

Ser paparicado era gostoso e ele era bom nisso. Tão bom que eu quase comecei a considerar me apaixonar por ele...

Ele havia saído do banho há alguns minutos para providenciar nosso piquenique e eu fiquei dentro da água tépida, pensando na vida. Em como seria minha vida com ele. É claro que não poderíamos ficar em  Maskan , e Adam também não ia querer isso. Teríamos de voltar a Nova York, a vida dele era lá... Mas se voltássemos, eu teria de contar a ele, pois seria impossível não nos depararmos com algum de meus antigos amantes.

Como ele reagiria? Ficaria irado? Me repudiaria? Sim. Provavelmente. Mas eu tinha de correr o risco. Ele tinha de ouvir isso de mim e não de outros...

Ouvi a porta se abrindo atrás de mim e me virei na banheira, sorrindo, para cumprimenta-lo, mas para minha total surpresa não era Adam quem entrava, era a princesa. Ela usava um vestido típico ricamente bordado em ouro e prata, que a cobria do pescoço aos pés, deixando apenas suas mãos e o rosto a mostra, seus cabelos estavam cobertos por um lenço que combinava com o traje.

–Vossa Alteza! – eu disse espantado, olhando rapidamente para meu corpo nu imerso na água turva pelo sabão.

Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si e correu os olhos amendoados por meu peito e rosto, toda a surpresa se foi e eu me preparei para o que estava por vir.

–Sr. Ratliff, bom dia!

–Senhora, não é certo que esteja aqui! Não estou decente! Por favor espere no quarto que sairei num instante.

–Oh, mas não tenho interesse em que esteja decente, Sr. Ratliff...

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da banheira. Olhando-me nos olhos, a princesa mergulhou a mão na água e correu os dedos por minha perna em direção ao quadril.

–O que está fazendo, Alteza?! – alarmado, segurei seu pulso e o tirei da água.

–Achei que fosse bastante óbvio... Não se finja de puritano, pequeno Tommy.

Ao ouvir aquilo, meu sangue gelou nas veias. Ela havia falado com Clarence! Engoli em seco, mas ao ver a luxúria e a ambição estampadas nos olhos escuros, me enfureci. Farah não estava preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com Adam se mais alguém soubesse sobre nós, ela não estava preocupada nem mesmo com o dano na reputação de seu futuro marido. Ela queria apenas satisfazer seu desejo. 

Afastei a mão dela com safanão e me levantei, espirrando água em seu lindo vestido, o que a fez se afastar. Então, prendi a toalha que Adam deixara para mim ao redor da cintura e sai da banheira.

–Suponho que agora você vai querer me chantagear em troca de sexo...

Ela ficou calada, me olhando espantada. Na certa não esperava que eu reagisse.

–Pense nas vantagens que teria sendo amante da futura rainha! – disse por fim – E tenho certeza de que, apesar de se relacionar com homens, você ainda prefere as curvas macias de uma mulher...

–Não tire conclusões a meu respeito, alteza. – eu disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Se você andou mesmo conversando com meu velho amigo John, ele deve ter lhe dito que eu não fico com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Pode não haver muita honra em minha conduta, mas deste preceito nunca abro mão. Então, direi a você a mesma coisa que disse a ele. Nada acontecerá entre nós. Não aconteceria nem mesmo se eu estivesse sozinho e morrendo de fome!

–Esta é sua decisão final, Sr.  Ratliff ? – abri a boca para responder, mas ela me interrompeu: Pense bem antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Saiba que posso sair daqui neste exato momento para denunciar você e  Aamir . Seus corpos estariam pendurados ao sol na praça da cidade antes do final do dia!

Engoli em seco, tentando não demonstrar o medo que eu tinha de que aquilo realmente acontecesse.

–Mas isso não seria bom para você também, alteza... – eu comecei, seguindo a única linha de raciocínio que eu conseguira formar – Como você poderia ter obtido essas informações? Não chegamos perto um do outro em público, então, você teria de ter entrado em nossos quartos e o que a princesa possivelmente poderia estar fazendo no quarto de seu cunhado, que é solteiro, e ainda por cima desacompanhada?

Ela abriu a boca para rebater, mas eu a interrompi.

–E outra coisa! Qual não seria o impacto sobre o reino e o governo de seu sogro se ele mandasse matar o próprio filho? Seria uma vergonha e ele perderia o respeito de seus parceiros de negócio... O reino ficaria na miséria. Ou então, na pior das hipóteses, para você é claro, o sultão não acreditará em uma palavra que disser e a expulsará do palácio e desmanchará o contrato de casamento e você se tornaria princesa de coisa nenhuma!

–Eu subestimei sua inteligência, Sr. Ratliff... – ela respondeu, após um longo momento – Mas não cometerei esse erro novamente.

Naquele momento, ouvimos a porta do quarto de Adam se fechar e os passos decididos dele vindo em nossa direção. Mais do que depressa, ela me deu as costas e desapareceu pela porta do meu quarto. Eu a segui, mas apenas para ter certeza de que ela realmente saíra.

Adam  PoV

Estava tudo pronto para o piquenique: a comida estava armazenada em  alforges , a água fresca colocada nos cantis e os  cavalos nos esperavam no portão. Eu estava animado em passar um dia inteiro a sós com Tommy Joe.

Abri a porta da sala de banho esperando encontrá-lo ainda na banheira, mas o cômodo estava vazio, por isso segui até seu quarto.

Ele estava debruçado sobre uma gaveta, vasculhando seu conteúdo, a toalha branca enrolada ao redor da cintura e o cabelo escondendo-lhe o rosto. Aproximei-me devagar e puxei a toalha, expondo o traseiro magro.

–Ei! – ele gritou, ficando de pé e girando o corpo – Ah, é você!

–Quem mais poderia ser? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–Tem razão. Desculpe... Adam, eu... Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa...

–Espere mais um pouco e me conte no caminho. Está tudo pronto! Vista-se logo e vamos embora!

–Está bem.

Sentei em uma cadeira e fiquei observando-o e foi quando percebi que a pele branca estava marcada em vários pontos, com manchas roxas. Me senti culpado imediatamente, mas também um pouco excitado.

Levantei-me e fui em sua direção, pegando-o de surpresa ao passar meus braços por sua cintura.

–Há manchas roxas em sua pele. – eu disse, os lábios colados ao ouvido dele.

–E por culpa de quem? – Tommy rebateu, mas encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Havia marcas de mordida em seu pescoço também.

–Quer que eu peça desculpas? – perguntei, correndo os dedos pelas marcas no pescoço.

Tommy afastou meus braços e virou-se de frente para mim, seus olhos estavam sérios e ainda um pouco decepcionados.

–Não... Mas da próxima vez que sentir vontade de marcar minha pele, me pergunte primeiro, certo?

Eu apenas assenti, sem saber o que dizer.

–Passe-me aquele lenço azul, por favor. – ele disse, começando a abotoar a camisa – Preciso esconder essas marcas...

Entreguei-lhe o lenço e mais uma vez fiquei observando-o se vestir. Eu precisava mesmo fazer algo para me redimir.

–Estou pronto.

–Você está bonito. – ele sorriu e se aproximando, beijou-me levemente nos lábios, demonstrando que não estava zangado comigo – Vamos logo.

Saímos cada uma pela própria porta e ao nos encontrarmos no corredor, praticamente corremos até a cozinha do palácio, onde nossos cavalos nos esperavam. Os alforjes estavam amarrados às selas e um pajem segurava as rédeas dos animais.

–Uau! Eles são grandes! – Tommy disse, soltando um assovio alto, quando viu os dois garanhões brancos – São Árabes?

–Tecnicamente, qualquer cavalo dessa região é árabe... – ele me lançou um olhar irritado e ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que me fez rir – Sim, são puros-sangues Árabes.

–Alteza, está tudo pronto, mas o Vizir disse que gostaria de falar com o senhor. – um pajem me alertou – Ele pediu que o esperasse aqui.

–Pois diga ao Vizir que o que quer que seja, pode esperar pela minha volta. – eu disse, empurrando Tommy para perto do cavalo – Coloque o pé direito no estribo, Tommy e segure-se na sela.

Segurando-o pela cintura, o ajudei a se sentar sobre a sela, o olhar assustado em seu rosto o deixava ainda mais adorável.

–O que foi? Você disse que sabia cavalgar!

–Eu disse que sabia ficar em cima de um cavalo, não falei nada em cavalgar...

–Alteza, eu lhe rogo que espere pelo Vizir! Ele parecia preocupado... – o pajem voltou a se aproximar, retorcendo as mãos.

–Ele sempre parece preocupado, menino. Dê-me o violão. –  Passei a alça do instrumento através do peito e montei, olhando para Tommy, que ainda parecia assustado – Vamos indo...

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele fez o cavalo se virar e então começou a trotar muito lentamente atrás de mim. Estávamos quase do lado de fora dos portões quando ouvi o Vizir gritando meu nome.

– Alteza espere, por favor! Príncipe  Aamir ! 

Revirei os olhos e olhei por cima do ombro, Tommy estava logo atrás e eu podia ver o conselheiro de meu pai agitando os braços e gritando.

–Vamos correr Tommy Joe! – eu disse, dando meia volta.

–O que?! De jeito nenhum!

–Segure-se bem na sela e se abaixe, eu puxo você!

–Adam, não! Eu vou cair e quebrar o pescoço!

–Não seja medroso! – Eu queria provoca-lo, mas o pânico em seu rosto era genuíno e óbvio – Está bem, venha aqui!

Estendi a mão e o puxei para minha sela.

–Segure-se em mim!

A essa altura, o Vizir estava nos alcançando, então bati os calcanhares nos flancos do cavalo e nós disparamos pela estrada que levava aos muros externos da cidade e para o deserto. 

Só diminui a velocidade quando as torres do palácio eram apenas pontos brilhantes as nossas costas.

–Acha que foi sensato fugir do Vizir? – Tommy disse, erguendo o rosto para mim – Parecia que ele tinha algo importante a lhe dizer.

–Para o Vizir tudo é importante, sempre... Ele provavelmente só queria que eu ficasse no palácio durante as celebrações do dia. Não se preocupe...

Tommy deu de ombros e se aconchegou a mim novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy  PoV

Eu achava que deveríamos ter ficado para ouvir o que o Vizir queria, mas Adam era do tipo teimoso e eu já tinha notado isso.

Me encostei nele e fiquei observando a paisagem árida do deserto. O céu estava azul, o vento quente batia em meus cabelos, como um carinho. O perfume da pele dele enchia meus sentidos, assim como sua mão em minha cintura me fazia sentir protegido.

Era uma sensação diferente... Me sentir protegido... A vida toda pude contar apenas comigo e mais ninguém. Saber que havia alguém que se importava comigo era... reconfortante.

Suspirei e num impulso de aconchego, esfreguei o nariz em seu peito, por cima da camisa de linho fino.

–Está com sono? – ouvi a voz macia dizer, acima da minha cabeça.

–Não... Apenas me aconchegando.

–Não vá relaxar demais e dormir agora. Estamos quase chegando.

–O que há de tão interessante nesse oásis que você quer tanto que eu veja, afinal?

–Apenas um pouco de natureza e vida selvagem...

–Que tipo de vida existe no meio de um deserto? – eu rebati, descrente. Ele apenas riu e incitou o cavalo a galopar mais rápido e de trás de uma duna excepcionalmente alta, surgiu um pequeno paraíso verde e azul. Vegetação rasteira e palmeiras altas protegiam uma lagoa de água cristalina, cercada de areia dourada.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquela foi a mais bela paisagem que eu vi em toda minha vida.

–Adam... Isso é...

–Eu sei. É a única coisa de que sinto falta quando estou longe daqui.

Mais alguns minutos e entramos na vegetação. Adam me colocou no chão e então, desmontou, amarrando o cavalo sob uma sombra.

–Será que alguém mora aqui? – perguntei – Há uma pequena cabana ali adiante.

–Não. Fui eu quem construiu isso. – Me pegando pela mão, ele me conduziu pela areia fina até o abrigo rústico à beira d’água – Eu costumava vir para cá quando era criança. Ficava horas aqui e às vezes, passava a noite.

–Suponho que sua babá ficasse de cabelos em pé por causa disso.

–Suponho que sim... Não acredito que o abrigo ainda esteja de pé, depois de todos esses anos!

–Você é um bom construtor. – eu disse, brincando.

–Eu costumava sonhar que um dia seria um grande arquiteto... Mas acabei me desviando desse propósito.

–Sempre há tempo.

–Sim, acho que sim... Mas já não sei se é isso o que quero fazer. Ou se há algo para mim além de ser o playboy inveterado.

–É claro que há. Basta você querer.

–É mesmo? – ele me encarou com malicia nos olhos azuis – Podemos testar essa sua teoria?

–Talvez. O que é que o senhor deseja, príncipe  Aamir ?

–Meu nome fica muito sexy quando você o diz... – ele então apoiou as mãos em meus ombros e me puxou para mais perto, colando nossos lábios.

Havia carinho e confiança naquele beijo, o que me fez sentir culpado. Eu precisava contar a ele!

–Adam... Eu...

–Venha nadar comigo!

Nos despimos olhando um para o outro e então ele me puxou para a água fria com ele. A lagoa era mais funda do que parecia, então logo eu fui obrigado a bater os pés para manter minha cabeça fora d’água.

–Você é tão pequeno! – ele disse, rindo, pois ainda estava com os pés no chão.

–É, mas posso nadar mais rápido do que você! – rebati, espirrando água no rosto dele.

–Ora seu!

Como duas crianças, nós nadamos, mergulhamos e jogamos água um no outro, até que estivéssemos cansados demais para nos manter a tona. Com um último impulso, ele nos levou para a margem, onde nos sentamos, deixando o sol quente secar nossos corpos.

Estávamos em silêncio, deitados um ao lado do outro quando meu estômago fez um barulho constrangedoramente alto. Adam riu  e deitou-se de lado para olhar para mim, a cabeça apoiada no braço e o cabelo úmido sobre a testa.

–Acho que alguém está com fome. – ele disse sorrindo.

–Sim. Estou acostumado com bacon e ovos no café da manhã, não tâmaras.

–Tem razão... Venha, vamos ver o que as criadas da cozinha separaram para nós.

Ele se levantou e foi até o cavalo, de onde voltou com um alforje grande.

–Havia outro com água no seu cavalo, mas acho que podemos nos virar com a lagoa... – disse e me estendeu uma toalha azul, que eu estiquei no chão sob a sombra de algumas palmeiras.

–O que temos de bom?

–Temos  khubs  e queijo de cabra frescos, carne fria,  falafel  e... – conforme ia falando, ele tirava uma trouxa de pano de dentro do alforje e colocando-a sobre a toalha, entre nós – Uh! Doces!

–Que tipo de doces? – puxei o alforje para perto de mim e espiei para dentro. Havia uma caixa de madeira e dentro dela, vários quitutes de formatos estranhos.

–Você é do tipo formiga, então? – ele brincou.

–Acho que sim. Adoro doces! Estes são do que?

–São feitos de massa folhada ou um tipo de macarrão bem fininho e recheados com nozes, pistache, tâmaras ou damasco, cozidos com mel.

–Parecem gostosos! 

–E são! – dando um tapa na minha mão, que ia em direção a um dos ninhos de nozes, ele completou: Primeiro o almoço, depois a sobremesa!

–Tá bom, mãe! – eu resmunguei.

–Ora vamos! Não fique emburrado!

Adam então, rasgou um pedaço do pão fino, que ele chamara de  khubs , cortou uma fatia de queijo e outra de carne e estendeu o sanduiche improvisado para mim. Tentei pegá-lo, mas ele afastou a mão.

–Abra a boca.

–Adam, eu posso comer sozinho...

–Tommy Joe, não seja teimoso! Deixe-me alimentá-lo! É um gesto de consideração e carinho!

Por um momento fiquei parado, perplexo com o que ele dissera. Só quando seu rosto murchou e ele baixou a mão foi que eu percebi que não respondera ao seu pedido.

–Me desculpe! Eu... me distrai... – Me sentei mais próximo dele e abri a boca, o que o fez sorrir.

Mastiguei e engoli a comida sob seu olhar atento. A carne estava macia e o queijo saboroso, e o pão acrescentou a dose certa de sal.

–Está gostoso. Obrigado. Agora é a minha vez.

Repeti os gestos dele e lhe ofereci a comida, sorrindo quando os lábios dele cercaram meus dedos para recolher o molho da carne que escorria.

Seu olhar em mim estava faminto, mas não de comida. E meus pensamentos não estavam muito longe dos dele, naquele momento. Mas de alguma forma, continuamos comendo e conversando, bebendo a água fresca da lagoa com as mãos em concha.

–Acabei de me lembrar! – ele disse, de repente – Trouxe um violão. Toque para mim!

–Está bem. – ele me estendeu o instrumento novo em folha, de madeira escura e envernizada, com entalhes em madeira clara no corpo e no braço – Está um pouco desafinado... Me dê um minuto.

Eu podia sentir os olhos dele em mim, o que era desconcertante.

–Pare de olhar para mim, Adam, por favor.

–Por quê? Gosto de olhar para você...

Ergui o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos.

A quem eu queria enganar?! Pensando em me apaixonar por ele? Eu já o amava, desde que seus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez. Não... Foi no minuto em que pus meus olhos nele e vi seu sorriso radiante, ainda no salão de baile do palácio, enquanto eu ainda estava disfarçado e corria risco de vida.

–Tommy? Você está bem? – ele agitava a mão diante do meu rosto, tentando chamar minha atenção.

–Estou. Desculpe. Estava divagando... O que você quer ouvir?

–O que você sabe tocar?

Dei de ombros.

–Blues. E um pouco de jazz.

–Você sabe tocar ao estilo flamenco?

–Sim. – O enorme sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto foi encorajamento suficiente para que eu sentisse vontade de tocar até meus dedos sangrarem.

Me sentei com as pernas cruzada e apoiei o violão na coxa, testando sua afinação mais uma vez e no momento em que comecei a tocar de verdade, foi como se nenhum minuto houvesse se passado desde que eu abandonara o instrumento, anos atrás. Meus dedos voavam pelas cordas, produzindo os sons que um dia haviam alimentado minha alma tanto quanto o pão alimentava meu corpo.

Eu me concentrei nas cordas e na melodia que elas produziam e me esqueci da presença dele por alguns minutos, voltando à minha adolescência e aos anos passados no  Lower East Side  de Nova York. O violão era minha paixão e no bairro de imigrantes, eu encontrara pessoas dispostas a me ensinar vários estilos e a música preencheu os espaços vazios dentro de mim.

A melodia que eu escolhera chegou ao fim e eu fiquei mais um momento em silêncio, olhando para o violão e para as pontas dos meus dedos, ainda firmemente agarrados ao braço de madeira.

Um soar entusiasmado de palmas me assustou e eu ergui a cabeça. O sorriso de Adam desapareceu no instante em que seus olhos pousaram em meu rosto, pois havia lágrimas correndo por ele.

–Desculpe! Que constrangedor! – eu disse, me apressando em secar as lágrimas. Por que aquilo havia acontecido?!

–O que foi Tommy? – ele se aproximou, tirou o violão do meu colo e me puxou para o dele, firme, mas delicadamente.

–Não sei... Eu estava pensando  em Nova York , na época em que aprendi a tocar... Nem percebi que estava chorando. É uma tolice...

–É claro que não! E você toca lindamente! Minha pele se arrepiou toda.

Eu sorri e me aconcheguei a ele. Ergui uma mão para acariciar seu rosto, mas Adam me segurou pelo pulso.

–Seus dedos estão sangrando! – ele disse, assustado.

Olhei para as pontas dos dedos e vi o sangue começando a coagular.

–É normal. Faz muito tempo que não toco, minha pele está fina...

–Está doendo? – ele pegou meus dedos e os levou a boca, lambendo o sangue de cada digito e então os beijando. Sem conseguir responder, fiz que não com a cabeça.

De repente, a língua quente substituiu os lábios que corriam por meus dedos e o calor se espalhou por todo meu corpo. Minha outra mão se ergueu de enc ontro aos cabelos negros, se emb renhando neles, puxando o rosto dele de encontro ao meu.

Como sempre, seus lábios roubaram meu folego e seu toque incendiou meu corpo e logo, estávamos deitados na toalha de piquenique, o peso dele sobre mim, suas mãos em minha pele, as minhas na dele.

Nada na vida parecia tão certo.

Adam  PoV

A paixão com que Tommy Joe tocava me surpreendeu. Eu tinha a impressão, por seus dedos longos e o modo como ele os movia, que ele tocava muito bem. Mas técnica era uma coisa, paixão pelo que se fazia era outra totalmente diferente. E ele tinha isso.

Seu rosto concentrado nos próprios dedos e o cabelo liso se movendo ao sabor dos movimentos inflamados me  fascinaram  e eu nem mesmo conseguiria prestar atenção à música, se ela não fosse tão  apaixonada  e complexa. Ela penetrava em meus poros, afetando todo meu corpo, deixando-me quente e ansioso pelo toque dele.

Quando ele finalmente parou, mas não ergueu o rosto do violão, bati palmas para demonstrar o quanto havia gostado e então ele olhou para mim finalmente e havia lágrimas em seu rosto!

–Desculpe! Que constrangedor! – ele disse, se apressando em enxugar o rosto.

Não sei por que senti a necessidade de aconchega-lo, mas fazer aquilo me pareceu certo. Eu queria perguntar por que ele estava chorando, mas  as manchas vermelhas  em seus dedos me chamou a atenção.

–Seus dedos estão sangrando!

Ele olhou para as pontas dos dedos como se não fossem dele e deu de ombros.

–É normal. Faz muito tempo que não toco, minha pele está fina...

–Está doendo? – num impulso, lambi o sangue e beijei seus dedos, sentindo-o estremecer antes de negar com a cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, estávamos deitados na toalha, famintos um pelo outro.

A pele dele tinha um gosto tão bom! Tinha gosto de suor e da água fresca da lagoa e aquela essência própria dele, que eu jamais provara igual. De repente, pensei nos doces dentro da caixa e no mel com o qual haviam sido preparados.

Me sentei sobre o calcanhares e alcancei a caixa de madeira e de dentro dela, tirei um ninho de damasco. Quando coloquei a caixa de lado, ele estava olhando para mim, o sol brilhando em seus olhos, deixando-os mais claros, seus lábios cheios estavam entreabertos, pois sua respiração estava ofegante.

–Quer provar um pedaço? – Ele assentiu e eu aproximei o doce de sua boca. A massa folhada cedeu facilmente entre seus dentes, fazendo um barulho tentador. Tommy fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, enquanto mastigava. 

–Quero mais! – ele disse, erguendo-se nos cotovelos.

Sorrindo para ele, curvei um dedo, chamando-o para mais perto, ao que ele obedeceu, sentando-se entre minhas pernas e pegando o que restara do doce entre meus dedos e então, lambendo o mel que escorria por eles.

Havia mel em seu queixo também, então eu me inclinei e passei a língua pela pele lisa, até chegar aos lábios.

–Você tem um gosto muito bom, sabia disso? E o mel apenas o realça...

Eu o senti sorrir contra meus lábios e então suas mãos estavam ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando-me para ele.  Não demorou até que  eu est ivesse  perdido naquele beijo, em seu toque, em seu cheiro...

Mais tarde, com Tommy deitado entre meus braços, traçando círculos em meu peito com os dedos longos e encarando o céu azul claro, eu comecei a pensar nos últimos dias e em como toda a minha perspectiva havia mudado.

Dois dias atrás eu era apenas um bom  vivant  que só fazia o que queria sem se preocupar com o futuro. Mas aquilo já não era o bastante para mim. Eu queria fazer... ser alguém que deixasse Tommy orgulhoso de mim.

Por quê? Bem... Por que eu estava apaixonado por ele. 

Aquela revelação deveria ter sido um choque para mim, mas não foi. O que havia nele para não amar? Ele era doce, gentil, educado... 

Comecei a rir, o que perturbou o descanso dele.

–O que foi? – Tommy disse, erguendo os olhos para mim.

–Apenas me dei conta de que meus pensamentos são iguais aos de uma menina de quinze anos...

–Por quê? No que você estava pensando?

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos, pensando se deveria lhe dizer.

–Nada demais... Coisas aleatórias. E você estava muito concentrado também. No que estava pensando?

–Estava me perguntando se você é muçulmano ou não.

–Por quê?

–Bem, fora o óbvio... – ele disse, indicando o espaço entre nós – Eu não o vi rezar nenhuma vez e eu sei que você bebe.

–Você está certo. Eu nasci e cresci nessa fé, mas não consegui mais fazer parte dela depois que me dei conta do que eu sou... E então, depois de viver sozinho por tanto tempo, observando o mundo e tirando minhas próprias conclusões, descobri que eu não preciso de religião para falar com  Alah . Apenas de fé.

–Isso se ele ouvisse as preces de gente como nós.

–É claro que Ele ouve, Tommy. Somos Seus filhos, não somos?

Tommy se sentou de repente, olhando para mim com uma intensidade que eu ainda não tinha visto nos olhos castanhos.

–Você não acha que Deus nos repudia?

–É claro que não! Como Ele poderia nos repudiar se tudo o que Ele quer é que amemos uns aos outros acima de tudo?

–Não sei se é esse tipo de amor que Ele tem em mente...

–Tommy, amor é amor. Não importa de onde venha.

–Eu realmente espero que você esteja certo, Adam, porque... Porque eu amo você!

–Ah... Tommy... Eu não... – A alegria em meu peito era tão grande que impedia as palavras de serem ditas com coerência – Por  Alah , Tommy...

–Não precisa dizer nada... – ele me interrompeu, baixando o rosto – Não precisa nem dizer se me ama também ou não... Sei que não sou nada perto de você, mas eu precisava lhe dizer isso.

Foi bom que ele não exigisse uma resposta, pois naquele momento, eu nem mesmo conseguia pensar.

–Eu sei que nós mal nos conhecemos – ele continuava a falar de cabeça baixa, brincando com as unhas curtas – E eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar novamente. Mas você mudou isso...

Eu não conseguia falar, mas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, para que ele não pensasse que minha falta de reação era uma rejeição, então joguei meus braços ao redor dele e o apertei contra meu peito, beijando seu cabelo repetidas vezes. Aos poucos, quase timidamente, eu senti seus braços me rodeando também, e seus dedos se crisparem em minha pele. 

–Tommy... Eu – neste momento ergui meus olhos para o céu e percebi que faltava pouco para o anoitecer – Temos de ir. Agora! Se anoitecer enquanto estivermos aqui, não encontraremos o caminho para a cidade!

–Não podemos passar a noite aqui? – ele me encarou com olhos tristes, segurando minha mão.

–Infelizmente não. Não trouxemos cobertores, morreremos de frio se ficarmos... Mas não se preocupe, continuaremos essa conversa em meu quarto. Ele me deu um sorriso hesitante e se levantou.

Em alguns minutos, guardamos tudo e partimos, com Tommy firmemente agarrado a minha cintura.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy  PoV

Agora que eu havia tirado aquilo de meu peito, não sabia como me sentir. Eu o deixara sem ação, isso era óbvio. Mas fora de felicidade ou de pânico?

Na certa o príncipe não esperava que seu brinquedo se apaixonasse por ele. E eu já fora o brinquedo de tanta gente... Eu deveria saber que me apaixonar seria uma má  idéia ...

Suspirei e o abracei mais apertado, afundando o rosto nas costas dele. Era bem possível que ele me mandasse embora na manhã seguinte, então eu queria aproveitar os últimos momentos que teria com ele.

E eu não conseguira contar a ele! Aquela espada ainda estava pendurada sobre minha cabeça por um fio cada vez mais fino.

Conforme o sol desaparecia atrás de nós, eu percebi o que ele quis dizer quando afirmou que morreríamos de frio se ficássemos no oásis a noite. A temperatura caia muito rápido no deserto.

Algum tempo depois, a cidade surgiu a nossa frente, iluminada, se aquietando depois de um dia movimentado. Atravessamos as ruas em trote rápido e cruzamos os portões do palácio quando os últimos raios de sol faziam brilhar as cúpulas douradas e paredes brancas das torres mais altas. Ele me ajudou a descer do cavalo e eu ergui o rosto para contemplar aquele espetáculo.

–Vamos indo. – ele disse, entregando as rédeas do garanhão para um criado, que não tirava os olhos de mim. Por alguma razão, aquilo me deixou nervoso – Provavelmente haverá um jantar para os homens hoje e meu pai vai querer que estejamos presentes...

Assim que nos viramos para entrar, vimos um grupo de soldados vindo em nossa direção, liderados pelo Vizir. Este tinha uma expressão grave em seu rosto já normalmente austero e eu senti vontade de apertar a mão de Adam entre as minhas e me esconder atrás dele.

Adam parou e eu pude perceber sua postura rígida quando o Vizir começou a falar com ele em árabe.

Os quatro guardas me cercaram, armados com cimitarras gigantescas na cintura e dois deles colocaram as mãos em meus ombros, começando a me empurrar para longe do príncipe.

–Adam, o que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei, olhando para ele, que não me respondeu.

–Eu sugiro que vá com os guardas sem resistir, Sr. Ratliff – o Vizir disse, sem olhar para mim – O senhor está com sérios problemas! 

–O que? Por quê? Adam!

–Não! – Adam gritou de repente – Eu não vou permitir que o levem! Tommy não fez nada!

Eles voltaram a discutir em árabe e eu fiquei perdido novamente. Os guardas se entreolhavam, confusos e desconfiados.

De repente, a rainha  Adilah  surgiu de dentro do palácio e todos se curvaram para ela, que passou por mim sem um segundo olhar. Colocando uma mão cheia de joias no ombro de Adam, falou em seu ouvido por alguns segundos e eu pude perceber o exato momento em que ele desistiu de mim.

–O que está acontecendo? Adam!!! Fale comigo!

Ele finalmente olhou para mim e a tristeza que vi em seus olhos me desarmou e eu parei de lutar com os guardas, que me agarraram e me levaram pelo corredor e então por uma escada escura e úmida.

O pânico tomou conta de mim quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Eu estava sendo preso e Adam não faria nada para impedir.

–Por que estão me prendendo? O que foi que eu fiz?! – eu gritei por todo o caminho até o calabouço escuro e frio, onde fui jogado dentro de uma cela pequena, coberta de palha e areia.

Continuei gritando, exigindo uma resposta, até que minha garganta se recusou a emitir qualquer som que não fossem os soluços que acompanhavam minhas lágrimas de desespero.

Adam  PoV

Eu soube que havia alguma coisa errada quando apenas um criado veio nos receber no pátio dos cavalos e que este criado tinha um olhar assustado nos grandes olhos negros.

Quando o Vizir surgiu das portas do palácio acompanhado pelos quatro guardas, eu soube o que havia acontecido e me preparei para ser preso junto com Tommy Joe.

–Príncipe  Aamir , peço que se afaste – o Vizir disse em árabe. – Temos que levar este homem para a prisão.

–Por quê?

–Ele foi acusado de praticar pederastia.

–Como? Quem fez isso?

O Vizir ficou calado, a gravidade em seu olhar me dizia mais do que palavras poderiam.

–Foi dito que ele dorme com homens por dinheiro, alteza, lá na América e aqui também.

–Isso é um absurdo! Ele esteve comigo o tempo todo...

–Se eu fosse o senhor, meu príncipe, não repetiria isso. – ele disse, apenas para que eu ouvisse e então, se afastou – A informação é de fonte confiável.

–Adam, o que está acontecendo? – havia pânico na voz de Tommy e aquilo feriu meu coração.

–Eu sugiro que vá com os guardas sem resistir, Sr. Ratliff – o Vizir disse, sem desviar o olhar de mim – O senhor está com sérios problemas! 

–O que? Por quê? Adam!

–Não! – gritei – Eu não vou permitir que o levem! Tommy não fez nada!

–Alteza, seja razoável! Nós temos que cumprir as ordens do Sultão!

–Isso é um absurdo! Não vou...

Naquele momento,  Adilah  saiu do palácio, a coroa dourada em sua cabeça e os trajes suntuosos indicavam que ela acabara de participar de uma das celebrações do casamento.

Ela veio até mim sem olhar para os lados e parou com a mão em meu ombro.

–Não seja tolo  Aamir . Se desconfiarem de você, o fato de ser filho do sultão não vai lhe ajudar  em nada. Vale  a pena arriscar sua vida por um cortesão? Escolha suas batalhas com sabedoria! 

Valia a pena? Pensei. Se ele era mesmo um gigolô, sua declaração de amor teria sido apenas palavras vazias para tentar me enganar? Era uma grande possibilidade. E não era uma ideia nova para mim também... Deixei os ombros caírem e acenei com a cabeça, desejando ser surdo para não ouvir seus gritos desesperados e cego, para não ver o medo e o desamparo em seu rosto.

Segundos depois, a voz dele já não podia ser ouvida pelos corredores, mas os gritos ecoavam em minha mente.

–Quem fez isso? – perguntei, a ninguém em particular.

–Um criado entregou uma carta anônima ao sultão esta manhã. Era sobre isso que queria falar com vossa alteza hoje mais cedo...

–E meu pai acreditou em uma carta anônima?

–Aparentemente, a carta mencionava sir Clarence, alteza. O nobre confirmou tudo.

–Onde ele está? Onde está este maldito desgraçado?

– Aamir , tenha calma. – novamente  Adilah  colocou uma mão em meu ombro – Não faça um escândalo aqui fora!

–Ele foi expulso do país, alteza. – o Vizir disse em tom contido.

–Expulso? Por que ele não está preso como Tommy?

–O sultão julgou que expulsá-lo seria melhor, meu senhor. Como o senhor bem sabe, a Inglaterra é um parceiro de negócios em potencial e o homem em questão é um cavaleiro da Corte.

–O valor da vida de um homem depende das vantagens que ele pode oferecer, não é mesmo? – eu disse amargo, dando as costas ao Vizir. Não perguntei o que aconteceria com Tommy, pois todos conhecíamos a lei do Corão – Quando será?

–Amanhã de manhã. Antes da cerimônia de casamento.

Sem dizer mais nada, me afastei, indo para meu quarto. Minha vontade era correr e gritar e tirar Tommy daquela cela, mas eu sabia que não podia.

Bati a porta do quarto com força e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

Minutos depois, uma batida leve na porta me distraiu de meus pensamentos.

– Aamir . Posso entrar? – era  Adilah  novamente. Abri a porta e a deixei entrar sem conseguir olhar em seu rosto.

–Majestade... À que devo a visita?

–Acho que já está na hora de você esquecer essas formalidades ridículas, meu menino...

Ergui o rosto, surpreso e a encarei. Ela não havia mudado muito desde a última vez em que a vira, quase dez anos antes. Ainda era a bela mulher de voz gentil que havia me criado como se fosse minha verdadeira mãe. Ela ergueu os braços cobertos de pulseiras de ouro e eu corri para ela, querendo desaparecer dentro de seu abraço.

–Eu pensei que já não me amasse mais... A senhora ficou tão furiosa quando fui embora!

–Fiquei mesmo! Não conseguia suportar a ideia de que não teria mais o meu menino perto de mim, mas eu nunca deixei de te amar! Eu entendi que você precisava sair daqui, para poder ser você mesmo. Para que pudesse encontrar alguém que amasse você tanto quanto eu te amo!

–Eu amo o Tommy, mãe! – eu disse, sem pensar, o rosto enterrado nas dobras do  hijab  azul que ela usava.

–Mesmo sabendo como ele vivia a vida dele lá na América?

Mesmo assim? A revelação me atingiu  em cheio. Eu  ficara chocado ao ter minhas suspeitas confirmadas mas...

–Sim. Não me importo com o passado dele. E ele me ama também!

–Eu sei. Vi isso nos olhos dele ontem. O sentimento dele é sincero, meu filho.

As lágrimas me assaltaram sem que eu pudesse contê-las e meu aperto ao redor dos ombros da única mãe eu que conheci, ficou mais apertado.

–Não posso deixá-lo morrer!

–É claro que não! – ela disse, acariciando meus cabelos e eu me senti como se tivesse dez anos de novo, quando ela me acalentava e ninava todas as noites. Era como se nada no mundo pudesse dar errado – Vamos dar um jeito!


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy  PoV

Eu fiquei esperando que ele viesse me buscar. Que entrasse sorridente pela porta, me tomasse nos braços e me dissesse que tudo havia sido resolvido e que poderíamos voltar para Nova York e ficar juntos para sempre. Mas isso não aconteceu, claro.

O frio da noite me envolveu e aos poucos matou minhas esperanças. Na certa ele havia descoberto sobre minhas atividades e já não me desejava mais.

Conforme o tempo passava, eu me dava conta de minha situação e já nem me perguntava quem havia me denunciado. Não fazia diferença. Meu destino seria o mesmo.

Tudo estava escuro à minha volta até que uma porta se abriu com estrondo, deixando a luz do sol entrar e me cegar. Passos pesados desceram as escadas de pedra e a porta da minha cela foi aberta.

Grilhões foram colocados em meus pulsos e tornozelos e logo eu era empurrado escada acima e porta afora, até um pátio circular, onde diversas pessoas se aglomeravam, gritando e agitando os punhos na minha direção.

Em uma área elevada, cercada de veludo vermelho eu vi três pessoas. Três homens ricamente vestidos, todos de preto e com expressões sérias em seus rostos.  Haleem , o sultão e Adam. Busquei seu olhar, mas ele mantinha o rosto baixo, como se não quisesse olhar para mim. Naquele momento, minhas esperanças morreram completamente.

Uma mão forte pousada em meu ombro me fez ajoelhar e eu não resisti. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer e se Adam agora me desprezava, eu aceitaria meu destino com prazer, pois não poderia viver sabendo que perdera seu respeito. Não ousava sonhar que ele me amasse de volta, pois isso me daria esperanças e esperança na minha atual situação, era simplesmente um desperdício de tempo e energia.

Com o canto dos olhos vi o carrasco se aproximando, o rosto coberto e uma cimitarra gigantesca nas mãos. Abaixei a cabeça e  deixei os ombros penderem, fazendo uma prece a qualquer deus que estivesse presenciando aquela cena, para que me permitisse uma morte rápida e uma viagem segura para onde quer que minha alma estivesse indo.

Adam  PoV

É claro que meu pai exigiu minha presença no pátio de julgamento. Já que eu estava obviamente ligado ao acusado, era preponderante que eu provasse que não estava de acordo com os crimes dele, presenciando sua execução.

Meu coração gritava as palavras que minha boca não podia dizer e meus dedos torciam uns aos outros, ao invés do pescoço do carrasco. A única parte de mim que demonstrava meu estado de espírito eram meus olhos, que se recusavam a parar de chorar, por isso eu os mantinha baixos.

A pequena multidão lá em baixo clamava por justiça e pela execução, gritando impropérios e palavras de incentivo ao carrasco.

Quando os gritos aumentaram de intensidade, eu soube que Tommy havia entrado no pátio. Eu sabia o que aconteceria a seguir e não conseguia olhar.

Conforme o barulho aumentava de intensidade, meus joelhos tremeram e vergaram e eu cai ao lado do trono, as mãos escondendo o rosto, tentando abafar meus soluços desesperados.

– Aamir ? – a voz forte de meu pai chegou até mim como se de muito longe – O que está acontecendo filho? Não se sente bem?

–Mate-me, pai! – eu disse, finalmente erguendo os olhos para a figura austera que me encarava – Deixe-me morrer junto com ele!

–O que está dizendo  Aamir ?! – Chocado, meu pai interrompeu a cerimônia de execução e ordenou que as cortinas fossem fechadas, para que ninguém visse o que se passava ali.

–Se Tommy deve morrer então eu também, pois sou culpado do mesmo crime!

– Aamir ! Não! Como posso mandar matar meu próprio filho?!

Meu pai, então, ajoelhou-se na minha frente e me abraçou.

–Se Tommy morrer, eu morro também, mesmo se continuar respirando... Eu o amo, pai! Não posso viver sem ele!

–Não há nada que eu possa fazer,  Aamir . A sentença foi dada e precisa ser cumprida!

Houve um momento de silêncio e então meu pai voltou a me abraçar, erguendo-me do chão conforme ficava de pé.

–Leve-o daqui, eu cuido do resto. –  Haleem  disse, sem olhar para mim.

–Não!  Haleem , você não pode! – eu gritei, tentando voltar para o palanque, mas o Vizir segurou meus ombros e me puxou para longe – Pai, não! Por favor! Não...

Ignorando meus protestos, meu irmão ordenou que as cortinas fossem abertas e disse, encarando as pessoas lá em baixo:

–Atendendo a um pedido meu, nosso sultão decidiu adiar a execução do americano. – a multidão urrou em protesto, mas logo se calaram e  Haleem  voltou a falar – Hoje deveria ser um dia de celebração à vida, não de morte, pois é o dia de meu casamento! O destino do prisioneiro será decidido oportunamente. Enquanto isso, estão todos convidados a fazer parte das festividades do dia!

Eu podia ouvir o clamor que se espalhou pelo pátio e novamente meu joelhos vergaram, mas desta vez foi de alívio.

A esperança, a teimosa e resiliente esperança voltou a crescer dentro de mim, florescendo e enroscando seus galhos ao redor do meu coração, forçando-o a bater novamente. A execução havia sido adiada... Haveria uma chance?

As horas do dia se arrastaram e eu não ousava sair de meu quarto. Queria muito vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, temia lhe dar esperanças que não poderiam se realizar.

A noite caiu e uma batida na porta me despertou dos pensamentos frenéticos.

– Aamir , sou eu. Me deixe entrar, por favor.

– Haleem ! – abri a porta e abracei meu irmão mais forte do que jamais abraçara – Obrigado irmão! Obrigado!

–Não me agradeça. – ele disse, seco – Não faço isso por você e muito menos por ele. Não concordo com a vida que você escolheu, mas não posso permitir que meu único irmão seja morto, principalmente porque...

Ele parou e eu percebi como ele estava cansado e abatido. 

– Haleem ?

–Foi Farah quem mandou a carta,  Aamir . – naquele momento toda a fachada que meu irmão sempre exibia ruiu e ele se sentou pesadamente em um de meus sofás – Parece que ela testemunhou uma conversa entre seu amigo e Sir Clarence, que foi rejeitado. Não sei qual era a intenção dela, mas em sua sede por vingança, ele concordou em ajudá-la.

–Por  Alah , irmão...! O que... Será que ela não pensou nas consequências?! Nas vidas...

–Você conhece Farah,  Aamir . Sabe do que ela é capaz. –  Haleem  rebateu, apertando a ponte do nariz.

–Sim. E pelo visto, você também. Tem certeza de que quer continuar com o casamento?

–Não tenho escolha. Os contratos já foram assinados, os dotes pagos... Mas não se preocupe, ela terá o que merece. Agora, vamos tratar do que é mais importante: Tirar você e Tommy daqui o mais rápido possível.

–Como assim? Nosso pai vai perdoá-lo?

–Não seja ingênuo, irmãozinho. Você sabe que isso não é possível.

–Então o que?

–Vocês terão de fugir.

–Mas isso quer dizer que não poderei voltar aqui! Nunca mais...

–Isso faria diferença para você?

–É claro que sim!  Haleem , o fato de eu ter escolhido viver longe daqui, não significa que não amo vocês e nosso país!

–Isso me alegra,  Aamir , mas infelizmente não há outra maneira!

–Onde há vontade, há meios, meus queridos. – Nós dois nos viramos para a porta ao mesmo tempo para encontrar  Adilah  parada ali, com o costumeiro sorriso benevolente e olhar aguçado.

–O que quer dizer, mãe? – tomei ambas as mãos delas nas minhas e as beijei, antes de trazê-la para o sofá.

–Precisamos de um plano. Um plano que permita que vocês dois saiam daqui em segurança, mas que não faça seu pai fazer papel de bobo diante do reino...


	14. Chapter 14

 

Tommy  PoV

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, minha execução era iminente, agora, parecia que todos haviam se esquecido da minha existência.

Depois da cerimônia interrompida naquela manhã, eu fora jogado de volta na cela e então... nada. Nem água, nem comida. A porta da prisão não havia sido aberta durante todo o dia e envolto pela escuridão, eu me perguntava quanto tempo ainda tinha para viver.

Quando a porta finalmente se abriu,  já era noite lá fora e a entrad a era iluminada por archotes. Apertei os olhos para ver quem descia a escada escorregadia e me assustei quando percebi que era a rainha.

Com uma capa preta escondendo os tecidos caros e as joias brilhantes que adornavam seus braços e mãos, ela sacou uma chave grande e destrancou a porta.

–Majestade! O que está fazendo? Vai ter problemas se a descobrirem...

–Fique quieto e venha comigo, Sr. Ratliff!

Pegando minha mão, ela jogou uma capa escura ao redor dos meus ombros e puxou um capuz sobre meu rosto, então, subimos a escada correndo. Um guarda estava escorado na parede, aparentemente inconsciente.

–Feche a porta. Vamos!

–O que houve com ele? – perguntei, olhando para trás.

–Está dormindo. Vai demorar algum tempo para perceberem que você fugiu. Até lá, os guardas terão mais com o que se preocupar...

Corremos pelo pátio escuro e nos esgueiramos pelas paredes para evitar os gu ardas, até chegarmos ao pátio da estrebaria , onde eu havia sido preso na noite anterior. Ali, nos escondemos dentro de uma das baias.

–Majestade, o que está acontecendo? – eu disse, ofegante.

–Isso é um resgate, Sr. Ratliff, caso não tenha notado ainda.

–Um resgate? A senhora está me ajudando a fugir? Por quê?

–Por várias razões, meu caro, mas a principal delas é que meu filho ama você e eu amo meu filho.

–Não entendo... Foi a senhora quem impediu minha execução?

–Não. Foi  Haleem . Ele... bem,  Aamir  lhe contará tudo depois.

–Adam vai fugir comigo? Ele não pode! Se nós dois desaparecermos, ele nunca mais poderá voltar!

–E este é uma consequência que eu estava disposto a aceitar! – a voz dele eletrificou cada centímetro do meu corpo e quando me virei e o vi entrando na cocheira, corri para seus braços. Ele me recebeu e me apertou contra o peito e aquela sensação me encheu de esperanças – Felizmente, conseguimos dar um jeito nisso. Agora venha, Tommy. Precisamos ir. Os guardas já deram pela sua falta.

–Tão rápido?

–Eles são eficientes, mãe. Por isso trabalham no palácio...

Com o olhar grave, Adam me soltou e foi até a rainha, abraçando-a também.

–Vão até o reino vizinho, haverá um barco esperando para levá-los  daqui em  segurança.

–Para onde iremos? – perguntei.

–Não sei, e é melhor assim.  E me perguntarem ,  poderei responder  honestamente que não sei para onde foram...

–Venha conosco, mãe! Ele não lhe dá o valor que a senhora merece!

–Não posso  Aamir ! Sanaa ainda precisa de mim!

–Eu virei buscá-la então! Quando ela estiver casada, mande uma carta e eu virei buscá-la!

– Aamir ...

–Prometa que mandará a carta!

A rainha suspirou e o apertou novamente contra o peito.

–Eu prometo. Agora vá! Sejam felizes meus queridos!

Com um último olhar para o palácio que um dia fora seu lar, Adam montou em um garanhão e me puxou para a garupa.

Enquanto o cavalo galopava na direção dos portões, ouvi um estalido atrás de nós e quando me virei para olhar, vi que  Adilah  havia soltado todos os cavalos, que corriam desenfreados pelo pátio, causando uma enorme confusão.

Ela acenou para mim e desapareceu dentro do palácio.

Estávamos a uma boa distância da cidade quando Adam parou o cavalo e me puxou, de modo que eu me sentasse entre ele e o pescoço do animal.

–Adam, o que foi?

–Eu só precisava olhar para seu rosto por um minuto...

–Desde quando você ficou tão sentimental? – eu o provoquei, tirando uma mecha negra de sua testa.

–Faz uns três dias, mais ou menos...

Ele corria os olhos por meu rosto, como se quisesse memorizá-lo e então, encostou a testa na minha. Seu hálito quente atingiu meu rosto e suas mãos me envolveram. 

–Eu pensei que estivesse perdido... Que você tivesse desistido de mim.

–Jamais. Sinto muito por não ter conseguido lhe dizer isso antes, Tommy... Eu amo você. Muito!

Foi uma longa cavalgada rumo ao Norte, a noite toda e mais uma parte da manhã. Com medo de que os guardas estivessem em nosso encalço, Adam não parou e passamos a maior parte do tempo em silêncio.

A cidade que era nosso destino ficava a beira do mar Mediterrâneo, a mesma por onde havíamos chegado apenas alguns dias atrás, mas o navio que nos trouxera, não estava mais no porto.

–Que droga! – Adam exclamou – Precisamos ir embora daqui o quanto antes! Meu pai com certeza mandou guardas em seu encalço.

–Vamos pegar o próximo barco que estiver saindo! Não importa para onde ele vá!

–Não acha que já basta de aventuras por um tempo, Tommy Joe? Ou fugir do palácio no meio da noite não foi o bastante para você?

–Eu só quero  um pouco de paz, Adam.  Não precisar olhar por sobre o ombro antes de beijá-lo...

–Isso nós só teremos na América, Tommy. Mas gosto de sua ideia. Vamos perguntar por ai se há algum navio de passageiros zarpando.

Algum tempo depois, descobrimos um navio de partida para o  sul  da Itália. Nosso destino, a cidade de  Napoli .  Lá poderíamos esperar em segurança por um navio que estivesse voltando para os Estados Unidos.

***

Meses depois

Adam  PoV

A Estátua da Liberdade era uma visão e tanto para qualquer um que chegasse aos Estados Unidos da América pelo porto de Nova York. Ela recebia  visitantes , imigrantes e cidadãos voltando ao lar, mas para mim, ela era a representação da mais pura e simples felicidade.

A fuga de  Maskan  tinha sido tensa e perigosa. Vagar pelo deserto a noite nunca era uma boa ideia e eu não levara nem mesmo uma bússola. Em compensação as duas semanas que passamos em Napoli, esperando pelo navio que nos traria para casa foram um balsamo, embora eu não tivesse certeza de que estávamos mesmo seguros.

A discussão com  Haleem  no meio da festa me dera uma ótima desculpa para uma partida intempestiva, mas a fuga de Tommy seria questionada de qualquer forma. Eu só esperava que minha mãe não fosse responsabilizada.

–No que está pensando? – a mão pequena de Tommy enlaçou minha cintura e ele apoiou a cabeça em meu braço, enquanto erguia o rosto para contemplar a lady  Liberty , que nos saudava.

Havia sido difícil convencê-lo de que eu não me importava com o passado dele, mas agora, ele parecia estar em paz com isso e parecia empolgado com nossa nova vida juntos.

Olhei para ele e me perdi nos olhos castanhos, que brilhavam felizes, me lembrando da primeira vez que os vira.

–Estava  me lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos.

–Oh, aquele dia em que você me fez de bobo e eu quase morri de medo de ser pego?

–Não... O dia em que me apaixonei por você  – Ele me olhou e piscou algumas vezes. Tão adorável! – Acho que deveria ter lhe dito isso antes:  sinto muito por tê-lo provocado daquela forma. Mas você estava tão fofo e tão nervoso!

–Como foi que você descobriu que eu era um homem? Eu achei que me u  disfarce era bastante convincente...

–De fato! Você realmente era uma adorável mocinha de olhos expressivos, mas eu sou muito observador, além do que... – sem poder me conter, eu ri e o trouxe para mais perto – as meninas em  Maskan  nascem sabendo dançar e francamente Tommy, você não tem ritmo nenhum!

–Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?! – zangado, ele deu um soco no meu braço e me deu as costas se afastando pelo convés do navio .

–Tommy Joe! Volte aqui! – rindo, eu o segui, segurando-o pelo ombro e fazendo com que  ele olhasse para mim novamente – Me desculpe!  Ouça  – com um dedo sob o queixo eu o fiz olhar para mim – Você  foi  muito corajoso naquela noite, eu podia ver o quanto estava assustado, mas você não vacilou nem um minuto!  Você pode não saber dançar, mas é inteligente, destemido , doce...

Ele então colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me fazendo calar.

–Eu também amo você. E eu  sei dançar!  – dizendo isso, ele me puxou para um beijo.

Agora que estávamos na América novamente, não precisávamos mais  nos esconder . As pessoas no novo mundo tinham uma nova perspectiva em relação ao amor.

Os religiosos ainda nos condenavam, mas eles eram apenas uma minoria irritante. A vida era boa, simples e feliz para os americanos e seria para nós dois também.

Fim


End file.
